Oh Castle traduction française
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Castle sait à coups sûrs la satisfaire... Ceci est la traduction française d'une fic écrite par glo1196
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh Castle - Auteur : glo1196**_

_**Ceci est la traduction d'une fiction écrite par Glo1196 qui m'a gentiment permis d'en faire une version française. L'adresse de la VO est la suivante : .net/s/7284085/1/Oh_Castle**_

_**Je transmettrai et traduirai vos commentaires à l'auteur. Pour le récit tout le mérite lui revient. **_

_**La fiction fait 16 chapitres. Je vais m'efforcer d'être régulier dans les postes si cette histoire vous plait. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas d'avance sur les chapitres**_

La pièce faiblement éclairée et la musique jouant sur la stereo, mélangés à un battement séduisant et un bourdonnement moelleux, suffisaient à aiguiser ses sens. Son corps puissant et chaud se pencha vers elle, il balaya délibérément ses cheveux sur le côté. Ses lèvres insistantes frôlent le point juste derrière son oreille, un doux gémissement s'échappe d'elle alors que sa longue se baladait atrocement lentement dans le creux de son cou. Instinctivement, elle arqua son dos et se rapprocha des pantalons tendus derrière elle. Le tissu entre eux faisait tout juste office de tampon de la réponse que chacun de leur corps avait pour l'autre. Son corps frissonnait alors que ses lèvres traçaient un chemin brûlant à travers ses épaules alors qu'il la retournait pour qu'elle lui face face. Sa tête toujours inclinée afin de lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou...

"Castle", c'était à peine un murmure. Ses doigts enserrant le tissu de sa chemise oxfrod alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour rencontrer la flamme de ses yeux bleus. Sa main était à présent sur sa hanche pressée plus fort entre elle et le tissu de sa jupe.

Elle passa ses doigts à travers sa chevelure, et ouvrit sa bouche à côté de la sienne, traçant sa langue autour de ses lèvres, ressentant un soupire dans sa respiration avant qu'il ne reprenne contrôle. Sa langue clissa dans sa bouche et ses mains quittèrent ses hanches, remontant vers sa chevelure alors qu'il commençait à piller sa bouche. Son toucher devint incroyablement possessif ; ses doigts courant doucement au travers des boucles de ses cheveux, ses dents pinçant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle, frissonnant alors que sa main tombe au niveau de sa féminité, traçant une ligne lente et tortueuse ligne par dessus, remontant plus haut sa jupe. Elle tomba dans une respiration étranglée, et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un fort gémissement, son cœur palpitant, sa peau brûlant, chaque centimètre d'elle était consommé par un désir pressant. Kate frotta son nez dans le creux de son cou, autorisant sa langue à sortir et goûter à la salinité piquante de sa sueur et inhalant l'odeur de son parfum. C'était maintenant son tour à lui de frissonner contre elle alors qu'elle traçait un sillon de baiser dans son cou.

Il lui donna un sourire malicieux alors qu'il resserrait son bras autour du bas de son dos, agrippant son bassin et l'enroulant autour de sa taille, entraînant leur hanches ensemble, la laissant le sentir contre elle, lui montrant à quel point il appréciait leur petite danse tout en continuant le mouvement de ses hanches au rythme de la musique.

Elle se saisit impatiemment de l'ourlet de sa robe et la tira rapidement au dessus de sa tête. Elle était fatiguée de ces jeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus de leur danse, elle avait besoin de lui et c'était maintenant.

"Castle, s'il te plait?" sa voix était rauque et basse contre son oreille. Il sentit qu'elle mordillait son oreille. Les yeux de Castle dérivèrent vers le bas, un grognement sauvage s'échappant de sa gorge ; elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un étroit string rouge qui laissait très peu de place pour l'imagination. Son corps parfaitement doux contre lui alors qu'elle le soutenait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le canapé derrière ses genoux et qu'elle le pousse dessus. Elle rampa lentement sur ses genoux avec ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui. Il fit passer son doigt autour du léger string rouge et le retira de son corps. Son corps nu étant maintenant à sa merci. Ses cheveux cascadant autour de son visage alors qu'elle le regardait se lécher les lèvres pendant qu'il tordait ses seins, envoyant des vagues de plaisir à travers son corps.

Les lèvres de Castle commencèrent leur assaut régulier sur la poitrine de Kate. Elle serrait déjà ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prenne son sein dans sa bouche, maintenant elle était hors de tout contrôle. Ses mains se dirigèrent plus bas, vers son intimité brûlante et li glissa son majeur profondément en elle, son pouce faisant des cercles sur son clitoris.

"Si mouillée", grogna-t-il contre son cou, insérant un autre doigt en elle.

Elle gémit bruyamment et balança sa tête en arrière. Elle se fondit sur sa main, lui demandant d'aller plus vite. Kate se sentit se serrer autour de ses doigts et se saisit de son visage plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il la tenait alors qu'elle convulsait autour de lui lorsqu'un orgasme violent traversa son corps et la fit trembler et remuer d'extase. Elle plongea sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il continuait de déposer de tendres baisers sur ses épaules. Lentement, il travailla son dos dans une frénésie de ses mains et de sa bouche.

Toujours à cheval sur lui, elle brûle complètement contre lui alors que son besoin de lui continue de croître encore. Ses mains attrapent ses hanches et les soulèvent. Elle le débarrasse de son boxer. Se saisissant d'un geste franc de sa virilité et la guide vers son antre. Elle glisse dans l'expérience la plus intense de sa vie, sa chaleur humide l'enveloppant et l'embrassant étroitement. Ses hanches et ses jambes travaillent alors qu'elle coulisse doucement sur sa longueur, remplissant chaque centimètre d'elle, pendant que ses mains à lui demandent d'aller plus vite. Il ôta les mains de ses hanches dans la mesure où elle prenait le contrôle et caressa ses deux seins, les pressant et appliquant une pression à ses mamelons endoloris dans le processus.

Elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière et vint le percuter, la friction la rapprochant de la satisfaction. Alors que leurs peaux sont en sueur de faire l'amour, elle abaisse une main sur son propre corps. Il la regarde et elle trouve son clitoris. Ils gémissement tous deux quand elle commence à tourner autour et jouer avec. Elle aime la façon dont il la regarde, de ses yeux sombres de désir alors qu'elle se touche.

"Oh oui...oh mon Dieu...trop bon..." dit-elle haletante, "Oh mon Dieu ne t'arrête pas...s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas". Sa respiration est rapide, inégale et erratique, son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine. La chaleur entre ses jambes se propage tout à coup dans son corps. Un plaisir dont elle n'a jamais connu une telle saveur s'infiltre à travers tout son corps.

Le plaisir, dont les goûts atteignent des saveurs qu'elle n'a jamais connu, s'infiltre à travers toutes les ramifications de son corps. Le sentiment de lui glissant dans et hors d'elle sauvagement et la pression de ses doigts sur son clitoris est tout simplement trop pour elle et elle finit par imploser en éclats autour de lui, l'emportant avec elle.

"Oh mon Dieu Castle!" s'écrie-t-elle alors que son corps frissonne encore en raison de l'orgasme intense qu'elle vient de connaître. Elle tend le bras et sent que son débardeur est collé par la sueur à sa poitrine. Castle n'est pas en dessous d'elle, c'est un rêve. Juste un rêve... Elle n'a jamais eu d'orgasme tout en rêvant. Toujours désorientée, elle prend connaissance de l'heure et se tourne pour dormir de nouveau. Elle espère intérieurement qu'elle va pouvoir oublier ce qu'il vient de se produire, qu'elle va pouvoir enfermer ce rêve dans une partie de sa tête, là où elle place ses sentiments pour Castle. C'est alors qu'elle rencontre deux yeux bruns, assombris par l'effroi, la fixant de l'autre côté du lit. Peine et colère se lisent clairement sur les traits de son visage.

"Josh" murmure-t-elle fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suite à vos premières réactions et vu que j'ai un chapitre d'avance voici le deuxième. Une fois de plus cette fic ne m'appartient pas. Personnellement j'avais beaucoup aimé ce chapitre avec la réaction de Josh. **_

"Josh" murmure-t-elle fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration.

Comment va-t-elle lui expliquer ceci? Elle n'est même pas en mesure de se l'expliquer. Comment dire qu'elle passes ses journées à esquiver les sous entendus de Castle, l'envahissement de son espace personnelle, et ses grands gestes pas toujours subtiles pour la faire sourire? Comment lui dire qu'elle peux contrôler ses sentiments, ses actions et ses pensées durant la journée, mais que quand vient la nuit, lorsque sa garde s'abaisse, ses pensées s'échappent de leur prison et ses fantasmes les plus vifs s'expriment dans ses rêves et qu'elle est incapable de les stopper? Comment peut-elle expliquer que ces rêves sont bien plus fréquents qu'elle n'est prête à l'admettre?

"Josh, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses". Elle dit ceci le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle essaie de tenir sa main, mais il se dégage très vite d'elle. Elle ne veut pas que Josh pense qu'elle le trompe, car elle ne l'a pas fait. Il continue de la regarder, peine et colère se reflétant clairement dans ses yeux exprimant sa méfiance à l'égard de ses propos. Il se contente de la fixer, attendant qu'elle continue.

"Josh, tu dois me croire. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé." Beckett regarde droit dans ses yeux s'assurant qu'il sait que ses mots sont vrais et honnêtes.

"Castle et moi n'avons jamais rien fait qui pourrait te faire douter de moi. C'était juste un rêve. S'il te plait dis quelque chose?" Beckett s'affaisse en tremblant. De chaudes larmes menacent de tomber, mais elle refuse de pleurer et se sent coupable et médiocre. Elle n'avait jamais agi et n'allait pas commencer à agir comme quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

"Kate, j'ai été parti pendant deux mois. C'est la première fois que je reste à ton appartement depuis que je suis revenu, et je me réveille alors que tu gémis et grogne à côté de moi dans le lit. Je suis fasciné te regardant te toucher alors que tu rêves. Au départ je suis excité à l'idée que tu es en train de rêver de nous. Puis j'entends, tu appelles son nom pour te satisfaire. Pas moi, Kate, tu l'appelles lui. Tu jouis dans le lit à mes côtés criant le nom d'un autre homme. Ta réaction à lui dans ton rêve ne ressemble à rien de ce que tu as exprimé avec moi. Comment veux-tu que je rivalise avec ça?" Josh passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et essaie de reprendre de la consistance alors qu'il continue dans une voix basse qui tremble d'émotions. Il continue de regarder en bas fixant ses mains pendant qu'il parle.

"Tu n'es peut être pas prête à l'admettre, tu ne veux peux être pas le croire, mais tu es amoureuse de lui, Kate.' Josh s'assied au bord du lit et prend sa tête dans ses mains. Il continue de lui parler dos tourné à elle, il ne peut pas supporter de la regarder.

"Je sais depuis un long moment que tu n'allais pas me choisir. Je sais que tu partages plus de ton cœur et de ta vie avec lui qu'avec moi. Les choses ont changés après que vous ayez été enfermés dans le freezer. Je savais que peu importe le nombre de fois où je te disais je t'aime, cela ne signifiait pas autant que son "Always". J'ai juste espéré que peut être tu t'en rendrais compte et me donnerai la moitié d'une chance. Que les choses allaient changer. Le temps est venu pour moi de jeter l'éponge, Kate. Je t'aime et je te souhaite le meilleur. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu être ton "seul et unique" mais il est là attendant que finalement tu lui dises que tu le vois. N'attends juste pas trop longtemps."

"Josh, s'il te plaît ne...je" elle essaie de l'atteindre et de le dissuader, puis s'arrête et le regarde. Elle est soudainement en colère que Josh ne se batte pas pour elle. Qu'il laisse tomber sans même essayer d'argumenter. Comment peut-il dire qu'il l'aime et partir ainsi? Il est tout le temps celui qui part. Quelque chose au plus profond d'elle lui dit qu'il a raison, mais elle ne veut pas entendre que c'est vrai. Josh est sûr, beau (très beau) mais il n'est pas son "seul et unique", et elle l'a toujours su.

Avec cela Josh se lève du lit et marche vers la salle de bains. Dix minutes après il en ressort habillé et prêt à partir. Il récupère quelques affaires lui appartenant dans l'appartement. Elle constate tristement le peu de choses siennes après une relation de dix mois. Comme s'ils avaient tous les deux su que ce n'était pas un arrangement permanent. Il marche doucement vers son côté du lit et dépose un baisé sur le sommet de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux et relevant son visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

"Prends soin de toi Katherine Beckett, arrête de fuir le bonheur. Tu peux être heureuse." Avec cela il sort de sa chambre, de son appartement et de sa vie. Elle veut l'arrêter, dire quelque chose pour faire en sorte que cela soit mieux, mais il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse dire.

Quand elle entend finalement la porte se renfermer derrière lui elle s'autorise à tomber en morceaux. Elle est de nouveau seule, sans faute consciente de sa part. Elle ne sait pas comment stopper ces rêves qui sévissent en elle depuis plusieurs semaines, et pire elle n'est pas certaine vouloir réellement qu'ils s'arrêtent. Celui de cette nuit a probablement été le plus intense à ce jour. Elle doit parler à quelqu'un dès que possible avant que celui ne détruise autre chose. Lanie, elle trouvera le temps de parler à Lanie demain.

Elle gérera ça demain. Elle retombe dans son lit et met l'oreiller derrière sa tête fermant les yeux espérant que le sommeil s'empare d'elle pour les quelques heures qu'il lui reste avant d'aller au travail. Avec un peu de chance, Castle peut rester en dehors d'elle pendant ce laps de temps.

Quatre heures après, Kate quitte l'ascenseur grinçant du 12ème et arrive dans l'espace de travail. Les détectives sont à leurs bureaux travaillant, d'autres devant les tableaux blancs et d'autres se dirigent vers les salles d'interrogatoires avec des suspects. La vie au 12ème semble normale et habituelle. La seule preuve des festivités de la nuit dernière se situe dans ses yeux rouges.

"Bonjour boss," dit Esposito depuis son bureau. Ryan lève les yeux, lui fait un signe de tête et sourit à son égard. Ils continuent tous deux ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

"Bonjour les gars," retourne-t-elle de sa voix la plus optimiste en espérant qu'ils n'aient rien constaté. Kate prend place à son bureau et commence à lire un dossier qu'elle avait laissé sur son bureau hier soir.

Elle sent son arrivée avant même l'avoir entendu parler. L'énergie dans la salle fait qu'elle peut sentir sa présence avant qu'elle ne le voit ou l'entende.

"Bonjour Détective Beckett, n'est-ce pas un jour merveilleux?" il fait un grand geste et place son café ainsi que son beignet à la myrtille sur son bureau devant elle. Elle lève la tête sur ses yeux bleus espiègles et ne peut retenir un sourire. Kate prend son café dans ses mains et en avale une longue gorgée pour calmer ses nerfs avant de le reposer.

"Merci pour le petit déjeuner Castle, mais puis-je vous parler en privé une minute?"Beckett se lève et se dirige vers la salle d'observation d'une salle d'interrogatoire le plus souvent inutilisée. Castle la suit tranquillement, essayant de trouver ce qu'il a pu faire pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là de si bon matin. Castle regarde les gars demandant de l'aide mais ils haussent juste les épaules et font profil bas évitant ainsi d'être entraînés dans ce qui est sur le point de se produire.

Alors qu'il l'a rejoint Beckett ferme la porte derrière lui. Esposito et Ryan se regardent et haussent les épaules pensant que ce n'est pas de bonne augure.

"Maman et papa se disputent encore" exclame Ryan avec un regard inquiet.

"Mieux vaut lui que nous, mec," répond Esposito attendant que les explosions commencent derrière la porte fermée, alors qu'il entend la voix de Castle sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il dit.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait" demande nerveusement Castle alors qu'il regarde vaguement la pièce.

"Juste fermez-la Castle," gronde Beckett alors qu'elle va vers lui le poussant dans un coin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Waouh merci pour les nombreux coms. Sachez que cela stimule le rythme de ma traduction! Je ne manquerai pas de transmettre tous les avis à l'auteure originale glo1196. Le 4 (la discussion avec Lanie) est déjà prêt, je m'attaque au 5.**_

"Juste fermez-la Castle," gronde Beckett alors qu'elle va vers lui le poussant dans un coin tout en pointant un doigt vers son torse. Plus vite qu'il ne puisse le penser Beckett le coince dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce. Son visage était rouge et seulement à quelques mètres du sien. Sa respiration chaude sur ses lèvres, ses yeux sombres et brûlants. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire et il chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire récent ce qui aurait pu la rendre folle à ce point, mais son corps le distrayait. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle lui coupa la parole.

"Vous ne m'écoutez jamais! Vous ne restez jamais en dehors de mon espace personnel ou de ma vie ! Vous n'avez aucun respect pour mes relations!", elle crachait les mots comme du venin. Elle leva les bras et attrapa les siens, les plaçant contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête.

"Je devrai juste demander aux gars de se débarrasser de vous, et à Lanie de masquer les preuves. Mon Dieu, Castle comment pouvez-vous? Pourquoi ne pouvez pas me laisser seule? Vous êtes partout 24h/24, 7j/7!" Ses yeux étaient emplis de colère, elle le tenait exactement où elle le voulait.

Castle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pour causer ceci, donc il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ce type de situation, il essaya de la faire rire.

"Beckett, vous ne voulez pas me tuer, rappelez-vous il y aurait trop de paperasse" lança-t-il dans un sourire, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Beckett ne retourna pas le sourire, elle le fixait juste le fusillant du regard. Derrière ses yeux s'opérait une bataille entre son esprit et son besoin rapidement provoqué par la proximité de leurs corps. Ses pensées la trahissaient et elle reprenait le chemins des rêves de la nuit dernière, repensant à la façon dont ses mains la touchait, la lumière, la chaleur, l'adoration de son corps, la sensation de sa langue dans sa bouche, le frisson de sa peau sous ses mains expertes. Diantre, elle avait besoin de savoir si Castle était aussi bon que le rêve Castle.

Castle sentit le changement soudain dans son humeur et son langage corporel.

Beckett se rapprocha de manière soudaine de lui éliminant le moindre espace entre leurs corps. Ses bras entourèrent le cou de Castle, elle tira une mèche à l'arrière de sa tête et pressa brutalement son corps contre le sien. Elle écrasa délicieusement ses hanches contre lui alors qu'elle lui extirpait un gémissement profond et intérieur.

"Comment aimez-vous que j'envahisse votre espace personne, Castle? Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de n'avoir aucun contrôle dessus?" Elle frotta son nez dans le creux du cou de Rick, autorisant sa langue à sortir et venir goûter sa salinité et inhaler l'odeur de son parfum épicé, exactement comme dans son rêve. Il frissonna contre elle et sa respiration stoppa alors qu'elle traçait un sillon de baisers affamés le long de sa mâchoire, ses ongles parcourant à présent de haut en bas sa chemise. Son corps comment instantanément à le trahir.

"Le chat a pris ta langue, Ricky?" dit-elle avant de connecter subitement ses lèvres douces et humides aux siennes avec appétit. Il sentit ses seins se presser avec insistance sur son torse et ses doigts parcourir ses cheveux.

"Beckett?" demanda Castle entre les baisers. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là et comment répondre à ceci.

"Tu attends ceci depuis trois fichues années Castle, tu vas continuer à poser des questions ou m'embrasser bon sang?" grogna-t-elle dans sa bouche. Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois et il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et pressa sa chair contre lui. En un instant il les fit pivoter, son corps coincé entre le mur et lui.

"Montre-moi à quel point tu veux ça, Ricky. Dis moi..." murmura-t-elle à son oreille, plaçant sa main droite sur sa poitrine. Bon sang, elle voulait qu'il la touche. Ses terminaisons nerveuses furent anéanties alors qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa blouse, exposant son soutien gorge bleu foncé. Il caressa la peau sous sa poitrine avec ses pouces. Ses seins pointèrent et une chaleur familière commença à naître entre ses jambes. Il caressa sa poitrine et titilla ses tétons déjà dressés au travers du tissu de son sous-vêtement alors qu'un gémissement lui échappait.

"Oh mon Dieu Castle, touche moi s'il te plaît..." lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle parcourait ses épaules de ses ongles. Castle se défaisait de tous les fantasmes qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent de Beckett comparé à cette nouvelle réalité.

Beckett trouva sa bouche avec soif alors que ses doigts défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise, elle défit la chemise de son pantalon et la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Il se remercia intérieurement d'avoir négligé la cravate ce matin. Kate passa ses mains sur ses muscles et sa peau maintenant nue et admira ouvertement l'homme devant elle. Ses rêves n'atteignaient pas la réalité qui lui faisait à présent face.

Castle resserra son bras dans le bas de son dos et il fit glisser une main allant de sa hanche jusqu'à sa féminité. Il agrippa son bassin, la souleva pour qu'elle entoure sa taille, faisant en sorte que leurs hanches se connectent, laissant sa virilité être en contact de son centre ; lui montrant exactement à quel point il appréciait cela. Il se pencha plus près d'elle et prit son oreille entre ses dents, continuant le mouvement de ses hanches contre elle. Beckett sentit la chaleur entre ses jambes devenir plus intense alors qu'elle retournait à ses ministrations.

"Dieu Kate, je te veux." Il fit parcourir ses doigts entre le haut de son pantalon et sa peau. Doucement il alla plus bas, ses doigts taquinant le haut de son string provoquant un gémissement dans son cou.

"Castle..." parvint-elle tout juste à murmurer alors que ses hanches bougeaient en anticipation de ses doigts.

Soudainement le détective Karpowski entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire de l'autre côté du miroir avec un suspect. Tous les deux furent saisis au son des voix les ramenant de manière fracassante dans la réalité. Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à se rhabiller rapidement. Beckett finit en premier, son visage était rouge, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux ne rencontrèrent pas les siens.

"Je suis vraiment désolée Castle. Je..." elle posa une main sur le bouton de la porte et regarda vers lui. "Mon Dieu Castle, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" puis ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce sans un autre mot. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et prit son manteau allant à l'ascenseur et ignorant toute personne autour d'elle, des larmes menaçant de tomber mais elle s'efforçait de rester totalement une et professionnelle.

Esposito et Ryan se précipitèrent dans la salle d'observation dès que les portes de l'ascenseur furent refermées derrière elle, pour trouver Castle assis à la table la tête dans ses mains. Le regard sur son visage avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce le hantait. Kate Beckett était effrayée et ... il ne pouvait pas en placer une autre, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas bon.

"Yo mec, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" demanda Esposito à Castle. Les deux détectives furent dépourvus de mots quand ils virent le regard bouleversé sur le visage de Castle.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je pense que je l'ai perdue." Avec cela il replongea sa tête dans ses mains de défaire.

Ryan et Esposito partagèrent un regard inquiet envers leur ami auteur. Qu'est-ce que ces deux là avaient bien pu se faire?

Kate tournait en rond dans l'ascenseur. Que venait-elle de faire? C'était mauvais dans plus d'un sens, de tellement, tellement de manières que cela fit trembler son corps et la faire sentir encore plus mal. Le regard sur le visage de Castle, la sensation de ses doigts brûlants sur sa peau, la sensation de son corps se broyant contre elle, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Elle avait besoin d'air, elle avait besoin de penser, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Kate prit une décision et appuya sur le bouton du sous-sol. Lanie saurait quoi faire.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bon ma règle était de vous poster un chapitre quand j'ai fini celui d'après mais je perds un peu le rythme et le 5 me semble plus long. Alors voici la discussion à la morgue avec Lanie. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de la légiste et la retrouve totalement dans cette scène écrite par glo. Merci évidemment pour les reviews laissées.**_

Ses talons résonnaient alors qu'elle empruntait le long couloir menant au bureau du Médecin Légiste. Elle regarda à travers le hublot de la porte et vit Lanie faire le nettoyage après sa dernière autopsie. Elle retint sa respiration et entra.

Lanie se tourna pour voir qui était là.

Her heels make an eerie sound as they echo of the walls; she walks down the long corridor that leads to the Medical Examiner's office. She looks through the window of the door she sees Lanie cleaning up after her latest autopsy. She holds her breath and walks in.

Lanie turns to see who has enters.

"Hey girl, ça fait longtemps..." Lanie s'arrêta de parler quand elle regarda son amie.

L'habituelle calme Détective Beckett avait l'air effrayée et désorientée. La femme devant elle ne ressemblait en rien à la détective confiante, intransigeante et déterminée qu'elle connaissait depuis des années.

"Whoa ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas" demanda Lanie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chaise de Beckett. "Est-ce que je peux te donner quelque chose?"

"Josh et moi c'est fini Lanie. Il a rompu la nuit dernière", laissa échapper Kate.

"Quoi? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Il va falloir que je donne à ce garçon un morceau de mon esprit" répondit Lanie alors qu'elle posait une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Kate. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"C'était de ma faute. Je le mérite. Il a été bien plus compréhensif que je ne l'aurai été à sa place."

"Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé?" demanda tranquillement Lanie alors qu'elle plaçait une chaise en face de Kate. Elle saisit une des mains de Kate et lui donna une pression d'encouragement.

"Ca a commencé avec mon rêve. C'était si chaud et il savait exactement comment me toucher et je me suis sentie comme jamais auparavant. Mon Dieu Lanie, ça semblait si réel."

"Qui ça, Josh?" demanda Lanie confuse.

"No", Kate baissa la tête et laissa ses cheveux couvrir son visage. Elle ne voulait pas que Lanie pose la question suivante.

"Alors, qui était-ce...? Oh, oh ma chérie c'était writer-boy n'est-ce pas?" Lanie comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kate était si désorientée. Kate ne voyait pas l'énorme sourire traversant le visage du médecin légiste.

"Tu étais en train de rêver à propos de writer-boy et tu es devenue hot? Est-ce que ça arrive souvent?" Lanie haussa un sourcil et attendit que Kate continue.

Kate hocha d'approbation. Elle avait besoin d'un moment pour se calmer avant qu'elle continue. Elle était embarrassée.

"Plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre, Lanie. Cette fois j'ai du gémir et être agitée au cours de mon rêve réveillant Josh, il rentre tout juste de mission. Il a dit être excité jusqu'à ce que je commence à appeler Castle. Puis j'ai...j'ai eu le moment le plus intense, bref tu sais et ça m'a réveillé. J'étais couverte de sueur et mon corps était parcouru par une sensation fantastique, puis j'ai voulu me rendormir mais j'ai rencontré le visage de Josh très réveillé. J'en avais même oublié sa présence." Kate continuait de regarder au sol. Elle ne pouvait regarder Lanie tellement elle se sentait horrible.

"Mon Dieu Lanie, mes rêves sont si réels", dit Beckett en regardant finalement Lanie.

"Oh God, Lanie my dreams are so vivid," Beckett finally looks up at Lanie.

"Oh girl, tu dois être mal" dit Lanie soulevant un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

"Je n'ai rien fait quoique ce soit de mal...ce sont juste des rêves, et que puis-je faire?" dit Beckett. "Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les empêcher d'arriver!"

"Ne me fais pas te gifler, Kate Beckett!", répondit Lanie avant que Kate ne continue de se mentir à elle-même. "Tu l'as nié depuis trop longtemps. Tu ne vois pas ce qui est juste devant toi. Avant que tu ne commences ta défense finis déjà ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière."

"Bien, je pouvais voir à quel point Josh était triste et blessé. Il m'a dit savoir depuis un moment qu'il ne serait pas "mon seul et unique". Qu'il avait toujours su que les "always" de Castle avaient toujours signifié plus que ses "je t'aime" à lui. Que l'orgasme que j'ai eu en rêvant était plus intense et sexy que tout ce qui avait pu arrivé entre nous, et il avait raison. Puis il a récupérer quelques affaires qu'il avait à mon appartement et est parti, après m'avoir donné un baiser sur la tête. Il m'a dit d'être heure. Lanie, il n'a même pas pensé qu'il pouvait se battre pour moi. Il a juste renoncé." Beckett était agacée.

"Kate, Josh savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. Il l'a vu, les gars et moi l'avons vu, la famille de Caste l'a vu, et je sais que Castle le sait. Même ton subconscient le sait. Quand est-ce que toi tu vas le voir?" dit Lanie accentuant sur la dernière question pointant vers elle.

"Lanie, il y a plus. J'ai pris Castle dans une salle d'observation pour lui crier dessus, d'être trop autour de moi. J'ai commencé par lui crier dessus." Beckett laissa de nouveau tomber sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua. "Puis je l'ai embrassé, et nous avons fini à moitié habillés et se touchant comme des adolescents dans la salle d'observation. La fuite de ses mains vers le bas de mon corps était incroyable. Je savais où nous étions et ce que je faisais mais je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter."

Lanie resta là la bouche ouverte fixant sa meilleure amie. "Donc writer-boy est définitivement aussi bon que dans ton rêve?"

Un sourire traversa le visage de Beckett. "Mieux, Lanie, définitivement writer-man."

Lanie se saisit de son téléphone vibrant dans la poche de sa blouse de laboratoire, prenant connaissance du message.

"Honey, je ne suis définitivement pas celle à qui tu devrais parler, et tu le sais. A en juger par tous les messages de tes gars, writer-boy semble quelqu'un qui a renversé son propre chiot, et il n'a pas bougé du siège dans la salle d'observation. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire." Lanie lui montra les multiples messages écrits que les garçons lui avaient envoyé. Elle fixa le téléphone pendant que Lanie faisait défiler les messages. "Tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici et fixer les choses."

"Lanie qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Je suis si embarrassée." Beckett regarda vers la porte. "Si...", Lanie l'interrompit.

"Honey, tu sais que quand tu vas te lever d'ici. Ce garçon attend ce moment depuis trois ans, il ne soucie pas de ce que tu lui dis à partir du moment où tu lui laisses sa chance. Il t'aime. Tu vas lui donner une chance non?" demanda Lanie alors que Beckett commençait à rassembler ses affaires et aller vers la porte.

Beckett sourit et étreignit son amie. "Je te ferai savoir ce qui se passe aussi vite que je peux ok? S'il te plaît gardons ça pour nous pour l'instant?" Beckett alla vers la porte et commença à l'ouvrir. "Merci Lanie, c'est toujours sympa de savoir que j'ai des amies quand ça compte."

Lanie sourit et acquiesça d'approbation. "Tu as intérêt de m'appeler, ne me fais pas venir et te blesser. Tu es réellement chanceuse que je sois une si bonne amie, j'ai de l'argent sur ce pari, tu vas devoir le faire pour moi."

Beckett lui sourit, franchissant la porte et empruntant de nouveau le long couloir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler à Castle à l'étage. Elle prit son téléphone et commença un message.

"On se retrouve chez Remy's pour le déjeuner dans 15 minutes?" et appuya sur envoyer. Elle balaya ses cheveux de ses doigts pour les mettre derrière son oreille, sourit et se mit en route pour Remy's.

A l'étage Castle est assis dans la même chaise que lorsqu'elle l'a laissé, il semble perdu. Les gars sont retournés à leurs bureaux et font de la paperasse, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour lui. Il se saisit de son téléphone alors qu'il sonne. "Message écrit de Beckett'' il ouvre et le lit. Pas certain de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite il se lève et prend son manteau.

"Hey, je vais dehors pour prendre un morceau, vous voulez un truc les gars?" demanda-t-il à Esposito et Ryan.

"Nah mec on est ok" répondit Esposito, Ryan acquiesçant juste, alors qu'il continuait sa conversation téléphonique. Il regarda autour de lui rapidement le commissariat, ses tripes lui disant qu'il ne reviendrait peut être pas de sitôt.

Avec cela il marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur et partit en direction de chez Remy's pour faire face à son destin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voici le 5ème et dernier chapitre pour ce soir. La suite reprendra demain et surtout à partir de vendredi. Voici les retrouvailles de nos deux amis après la petite discussion entre filles. Merci encore pour vos reviews et naturellement toujours à glo1196 pour avoir écrit un très beau texte. J'espère lui rendre justice.**_

Il entra chez Remy's et la trouva occupée à ses affaires dans un coin. L'endroit était bondé, mais il pouvait aisément la voir. Elle était magnifique assise ici, une tasse dans les mains mordant sa lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses songes. Il pensa à ce matin et chassa rapidement ses pensées de sa tête la représentant pressée contre son corps et ses lèvres mordillant son cou. Il alla vers la table et se figea attendant qu'elle note sa présence. Elle regarda vers le haut et sourit timidement.

"Hey", dit-elle utilisant leur salut quotidien.

"Hey", répondit-il

"Viens, assieds-toi. Laisse moi d'inviter à déjeuner. Nous devons parler" alors qu'elle tapotait le siège à côté d'elle. Beckett avait été plongée dans ses pensées en attendant Castle. Elle se reconnaissait difficilement dans ses actions de la journée, de son rêve, de sa réaction à Josh, de sa discussion avec Lanie de l'incident de la salle d'observation. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son type de réaction et sourit à la source de ceci.

Castle ne pensait pas aimer cette "discussion". Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente inconfortable, ne voulait pas entendre que c'était une erreur, ou pire qu'elle déteste ce qui était arrivé. Si ce matin était ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, qu'elle regrette ; il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il l'interrompit donc.

"Voyons, Beckett, ce matin, si tu veux oubie. Tu sais on peut prétendre que c'est à cause d'un alignement stellaire, ou peut être que la CIA nous a drogué ou quoique ce soit, c'est ok, je comprends."

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux Castle? Est-ce réellement ce que tu veux?" Elle le fixe. Il ne peut se défaire du regard sur son visage. Il ouvre et ferme sa bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sort. Il veut lui dire à quel point il l''aime. A quel point il veut sentir sa peau contre a sienne chaque jour quand il se réveille. A quel point il n'est jamais tombé...Il sort soudainement de son attitude béate.

"Non", cela sort tel un murmure. "Mais tu es avec Josh, et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à mes côtés. Je veux juste être capable de résoudre des crimes avec toi si c'est tout ce que tu veux de moi. Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, si c'est tout ce que désire de moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre." Castle sent que son cœur se brise. Il a placé toutes ses cartes sur la table et maintenant il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

"Josh a rompu avec moi. Il y a eu un incident la nuit dernière, et il ne pensait pas que j'étais investie à 100 % dans notre relation. Il a probablement raison." Elle jouait avec sa tasse de café afin de ne pas avoir à le regarder juste à cet instant. "Tu ne peux pas te donner à 100 % pour quelqu'un si tu as des sentiments pour une autre personne." Elle le regarda alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase.

L'esprit de Castle faisait des loopings. Qu'était-elle en train d'essayer de lui dire? Après les évènements de ce matin parlait-elle de lui? Avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et essayait de le lui dire gentiment. Il ne se pensait pas capable de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si tel était le cas il arrêterait de la suivre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il évita rapidement de la regarder, il était effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans ses yeux.

"Qui?" fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

"Castle tu me connais. J'ai toujours un pied en dehors, mais cette fois c'est différent. Je ne veux pas ça. Je veux aller dedans et être heureuse. J'ai juste besoin de savoir s'il ressent la même chose. Je suis plutôt convaincue que c'est le cas, mais il y a toujours une partie de moi qui doute." Si Castle l'avait regardé il aurait noté la façon dont elle le regardé. Au lieu de cela il était en train de mémoriser toutes les sonorités de la céramique dans ses mains, se sentant comme un homme qui se noie.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à connaître, et que je ne laisse pas beaucoup de personnes entrer, mais il me connaît déjà, et m'accepte telle que je suis. Il apporte un brin de bonheur dans ma vie et ça ne me dérange pas qu'il tire sur mes couettes." La tête de Castle se leva et il la regarda après son dernier commentaire. "A vrai dire, il fait tellement partie de ma vie, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me débarrasser de lui même si j'ai essayé, je l'ai tellement dans la peau. En plus de cela il m'entretient en café et en beignets à la myrtille." Beckett se saisit d'une de ses mains et la caresse de son pouce, imaginant que si son petit discours n'avait pas fonctionné le fait de tenir sa main marcherait.

"Beckett tu es sûre?" demande-t-il soudainement alors qu'il se sent l'homme le plus chanceux au monde. "C'est moi, vraiment?"

"Mon Dieu Castle, tu peux être une vraie fille!" lui suscitant un regard frustré. "Oui, c'est toi", dit-elle en roulant ses yeux.

Avant que les mots ne soient complètement sortis de sa bouche il la rapproche plus près, pose son index sous son menton et incline la tête pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. L'espace entre leurs corps étincelle avec l'électricité entre eux deux. Il se penche, ses lèvres incroyablement proches des siennes et s'arrête. Il lui donne un exutoire, si elle veut s'échapper, c'est sa dernière chance, après cela il ne la laissera plus partir. Elle ne va nul part, pour une fois ils sont exactement là où ils veulent être.

Ses lèvres effleurent si légèrement les siennes qu'elle n'est pas certaine qu'il est actuellement en train de l'embrasser. Elle griffa l'arrière de son cou comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêchait de gémir au toucher de velours sur ses lèvres. Lorsque la langue de Rick patina sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle lui donna l'accès immédiatement, ne voulant plus gâcher une seconde de plus. Ses mains à lui fouillaient sa chevelure. Soudainement quelqu'un laissa tomber un plat dans la salle à manger et ils furent ramenés à la réalité. Leurs lèvres étaient séparées, mais leurs corps ne s'éloignaient pas alors qu'ils se remettaient convenablement.

"Est-ce que cela veut dire que je peux finalement t'appeler Kate détective? Ou que j'ai le droit de conduire? Oh, est-ce que je vais finalement pouvoir te voir enfourchant ta Harley vêtue de cuir ?" demanda Castle tel un enfant dans un magasin de sucreries.

"Et voilà mon garçon de 9 ans dans une sucrerie. Oui, bien sûr tu peux m'appeler Kate, mais seulement en dehors du travail. Au travail il n'y a pas de moment d'égarement, je suis Beckett et il n'y a pas de démonstration d'affection. Tu comprends ça jeune homme? (Elle le tape gentiment au torse en disant ceci pour après lui faire une bise rapide sur la joue). Hors de question que je te laisse conduire la voiture, Castle le capitaine voudrait ma mort. Je pense que peut être on peut arranger le coup pour la Harley, mais seulement si tu es un bon garçon", elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit. Castle la regarda abasourdi, obnubilé par l'image d'elle dans une tenue de cuir près du corps voyageait dans son esprit et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses. N'est-ce pas Castle?" demanda-t-elle en voyant son regard rêveur.

"Peut être une autre fois détective", soupira Castle dans son oreille dans un grognement alors qu'il remettait en place une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Leur nourriture arrive et ils débutèrent des conversations agréables, comme toutes les autres fois chez Remy's. Ils se dérobaient de temps à autre des bises sur les joues ou une douce caresse appréciant ce nouvel aspect de leur proximité.

"Es-tu prête pour retourner au poste, Kate?" demanda Castle tout en l'aidant avec son manteau.

"En route, Castle", sourit-elle. Alors qu'elle marchait sur un trottoir occupé Beckett sortit son téléphone et envoya un message rapide à Lanie comme promis. "Mission accomplie, Castle est désormais sous garde ;)" Elle eut un petit rire en se demandant ce que penserait la légiste.

Quelques secondes plus tard son téléphone émit le signal d'un message entrant de Lanie. "Je parie que ton writer-boy ne va pas se plaindre d'un isolement avec toi! Je veux les détails!" Beckett ferma son téléphone pensant que cela ne la dérangerait effectivement pas.

Une fois de retour à la station, Esposito et Ryan gardèrent un œil sur eux après le fiasco matinal, mais les choses semblaient être revenues à la normale, et même mieux que ça. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard une affaire tomba et ils se rendirent tous au croisement de Lexington et de la 43ème ; un homme blanc avait été retrouvé une balle dans la poitrine dans un escalier de secours. Le as les prit jusque dans la soirée et ils arrêtèrent juste avant 19h!, Les gars n'attendirent pas qu'on leur dise deux fois pour partir et ils allèrent vers l'ascenseur avant que leur boss ne change d'avis. Castle et Beckett étaient les derniers à rester de ce service de jour.

"Alors Detective, est-ce que je peux vous intéresser en vous proposant un repas à la Maison Castle? Martha est à une audition et mini Castle est partie avec son lycée pour quelques jours. Me feriez-vous le plaisir de vous divertir ce soir, Madame?" dit Castle avec un ton classieux qui dit sourire Beckett qui fit tournoyer ses cheveux. Castle fondit pratiquement à cette vue.

"Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle invitation? A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne?"

"Pourquoi ne partageons-nous pas un taxi pour aller jusqu'à chez toi. Je peux t'y laisser, tu peux te préparer et je t'enverrai une voiture pour venir chez moi. Pendant ce temps là je monterai ma stratégie sur pieds pour m'assurer que tu te sentiras extraordinaire ce soir. Kate, je ne veux plus perdre une seule minute sans toi." Castle murmura afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'il disait. Après cela ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur.

Castle héla un taxi et ouvrit la porte permettant à Beckett de rentrer. A peine étaient-ils tous les deux à l'intérieur du taxi que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser fulgurant, leurs langues luttant pour le contrôle. Leurs doigts traçaient des sillons de chaleur sur la peau dénudée, alors que leurs corps se rejoignaient. Beckett s'empêcha de s'asseoir à califourchons sur lui et gémit lorsque ses lèvres parcoururent son cou. Toute la journée ils avaient tous les deux joué avec le feu, s'attisant respectivement avec des regards et des effleurements qui prenaient à présent le dessus sur eux. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à son appartement aucun des deux ne savait qui avait le plus besoin d'une douche froide.

Beckett sortit du taxi à contre cœur et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son immeuble. Chacun de ses nerfs était en vie et animé par un désir de presque trois années de tension sexuelle et de stimuli. Alors qu'elle rejoignait l'ascenseur de son appartement elle pensa pour la seconde fois de la journée à la façon dont elle avait agit et ces pensées la rendaient fière. Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis la mort de sa mère elle était réellement heureuse. Heureuse comme elle l'était avant sa mort. Elle percevait un futur heureux qui ne consistait pas seulement en son travail et l'affaire de sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle croyait à nouveau en la magie de son grand père et dans la possibilité d'avoir la magie et l'amour qu'elle avait connu entre ses parents. Elle entra dans son appartement et se posa contre sa porte une fois close, elle pensa à comment elle se sentait ; mais une fois debout ainsi elle prit soudainement conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait à perdre et ceci la terrifia. Cette fois ci elle ne pourrait pas cacher son corps, car cette fois ci il était déjà pris avant qu'elle ne le sache. Castle l'avait. Cette fois ci elle était réellement amoureuse.


	6. Chapter 6

_Après un long temps d'arrêt je reprends la publication de la traduction de cette histoire. Mais là tous les chapitres sont prêts alors je vais les mettre à la suite ce soir, pour m'excuser du long temps. J'espère que cet écrit vous plaira. Je rappelle que tout le mérite revient à l'auteur originale qui de surcroît m'a autorisé à traduire sa prose._

**Chapitre 6.**

Pour la première dois depuis la mort de sa mère, elle était réellement heureuse. Heureuse comme elle l'était avant sa mort. Elle entrevoyait une bride de futur qui n'impliquait pas seulement son travail et l'affaire de sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle croyait de nouveau en la magie de son grand père et dans la possibilité de connaître l'amour magique qu'avaient connu ses parents. Elle s'appuya contre la porte de son appartement une fois entrée, et pensa à ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle resta ainsi jusqu'à se rendre compte ce qu'elle pouvait perdre et cela la terrifia soudainement. Cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait pas cacher son cœur, parce que cette fois-ci il était déjà pris par Castle, avant même qu'elle ne le sache. Cette fois-ci elle était réellement amoureuse.

Beckett chercha soigneusement dans son armoire la tenue parfaite. Elle voulait que Castle la voit comme plus qu'une amie ou une flic. Elle se rappela des regards brûlants et désireux qu'il lui avait donnés dans le night-club lorsqu'ils avaient interpellé Oz. Il avait pratiquement bavé lorsqu'elle avait suggestivement dansé devant lui. Ses yeux étaient obscurcis par le désir, qui la dévorait aussi. Le regard sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train de mater son postérieur était sans prix. Elle avait joué avec le feu avec lui cette nuit là et elle le savait.

La robe mettait en valeur tous les bons endroits et couvrait à peine son derrière. Elle avait voulu qu'il le remarque, mais il n'avait pas fait un signe. Elle se rappelait le regard qu'il lui avait adressé, come s'il voulait la dévorer et un frisson parcourut son échine à cette seule pensée. Elle continua à fouiller dans son armoire et elle la trouva enfin. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain et alluma la douche. La pièce fut rapidement emplie de buée, et elle se retira du jet d'eau chaud.

L'eau caressait son corps alors qu'elle lavait sa poitrine ; ses seins réagissaient à l'eau et à ses mains. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que l'eau conjuguée à ses propres doigts élevèrent sa tension sexuelle, son corps réclamant une libération. Le temps qu'elle finisse la pièce était embaumée par une fragrance de cerise et sa peau étaient douce et souple. Elle était tellement chargée sexuellement qu'elle devait s'arrêter de fantasmer en pensant à Castle et de laisser ses doigts parcourir son corps. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà était à ce point chargée pour un homme.

Elle sortit de la douche et se sécha, remarquant comment son corps réagissait d'une façon qu'elle n'avait ressenti qu'avec un homme. Elle traversa sa chambre et choisit un ensemble soutien gorge et panty qui montrait définitivement ses intentions pour la soirée.

Elle s'assit au coin de son lit et regarda son corps. Elle était mouillée et ressentait une chaleur entre ses jambes alors qu'elle remontait son string sur ses jambes, lorsque le tissu frotta contre elle, un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à lui enlevant doucement l'étoffe un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et son ventre musclé se contracta alors qu'elle le parcourait de ses doigts qui finalement arrivèrent en dessous de son string. Ils glissèrent en elle et elle gémit, mordillant ses lèvres alors qu'elle effleurait à peine son centre nerveux. Elle était si humide et dieu, son corps la suppliait de venir. Elle commença à caresser son point sensible, suscitant des vagues de plaisir qui parcoururent son corps. Des visions de la tête de Castle nichée entre ses jambes lui vinrent. Elle se sentit approcher de sa délivrance et elle bougea ses doigts les approchant de son entrée. Elle n'inséra que le bout de ses doigts, son pouce pressant à présent son point sensible. Son dos se cambra contre le lit alors que la tempête de son orgasme la dévastait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et contenu le gémissement qui menaçait d'échapper, ce n'était pas la façon dont elle voulait l'exprimer ce soir. Elle enleva doucement ses doigts et continua à s'habiller en douceur. Alors qu'elle passait son soutien gorge, elle ne put manquer de remarquer que ses seins se dressaient au contact du tissu. Elle mit en place ses bretelles, tentant de contenir le feu qui brûlait en elle. Elle n'était pas encore avec lui et elle sentait déjà qu'elle pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout moment.

Elle continua à se préparer pour sa soirée. La robe la moulait parfaitement, trop courte pour une jarretière alors elle laissait ses jambes nues. Elle enfila des bottes à talon grises qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Castle selon son expérience aimait définitivement sa compagne dans des robes moulantes et chaussée de talons, elle ne voulait pas le désappointer.

Elle prit son téléphone portable et lui envoya un message écrit. "Je serai prête dans 20 minutes si j'arrive à ne plus penser à ta grosse tête. En attendant cette soirée." Elle ria alors qu'elle envoyait le message.

Il répondit quasi instantanément "Grosse tête? Votre voiture sera là dans 20 minutes. Le sentiment est mutuel, Kate."

Elle allait répondre à son message "Tu es si facile", mais décida de le laisser mariner un moment. Beckett finit par laisser ses cheveux tombés ondulant naturellement comme elle savait qu'il aimait, et appliqua un maquillage plus sombre que d'habitude. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut satisfaite du résultat final. Elle transféra son arme, badge et portefeuille dans un plus joli et était prête à quitter son appartement.

Quand elle arriva en bas, elle vit une limousine blanche avec un chauffeur tenait la porte ouverte. Le conducteur l'invita à entrer. Une musique douce jouait sur la chaine. A l'intérieur il y avait une flute de champagne posée pour elle avec un lilas blanc dotée d'un ruban rouge sur la tige. Beckett s'en empara et la porta à son visage pour humer la douce fragrance. C'était si magnifique et tellement Castle de ne pas donner une rose. Elle prit la flute, et but une petite gorgée de cette boisson à bulles et s'assit confortablement pour regarder la ville qu'elle aimait traverser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7.**

Castle avait été occupé pendant l'heure et demi durant laquelle il l'avait laissée à son appartement. Il avait été occupé à préparer un dîner italien, avec salade et pain inclus. Son téléphone n'avait pas quitté ses mains alors qu'il commandait le vin, les fleurs, les bougies à la vanille qui devaient être livrées. Quand elle avait appelé pour dire qu'elle serait prête en 20 minutes, il avait appelé le service de voitures et laissé ses instructions. Il courut à la douche et 10 minutes après se sécha rapidement et s'habillait. Il portait un pantalon kaki et une chemise bleue claire Tommy Bahama. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et apporta quelques touches finales à sa soirée avec sa magnifique détective.

Cole Porter jouait sur la stéréo, les décorations florales avaient été placées dans toutes les pièces, et des dizaines de bougies parfumées à la vanille jonchaient le sol du loft, lui donnant un aspect romantique. La petite table était élégamment dressée avec un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches en son milieu. Il avait servi le dîner en assiette et la salade et le pain étaient prêts lorsqu'elle toquerait à la porte.

"Bienvenue ma chère Katherine", lui dit-il alors qu'il l'aidait à enlever l'étole autour de ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux d'elle. Il recula d'un pas et entoura ses bras autour d'elle, se pressant fermement contre don dos. Il bougea ses cheveux de son cou et y déposa de doux et humides baisers en murmurant à son oreille.

"Tu es exquise Kate. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue dans cette robe j'ai eu envie de l'enlever de toi et te faire l'amour passionnément au milieu de la foule sur la piste de danse." Ses mains trouvèrent ses hanches et il pressa ses hanches contre son ferme postérieur lui laissant sentir ce qu'elle lui faisait.

"La dernière fois que tu as vu cette robe je voulais justement que tu fasses ça, M. Castle" murmura-t-elle d'une voix lente et rauque. Un frisson parcourut leurs corps, et une de ses mains effleura un de ses sein tandis que l'autre poussait sa hanche vers lui encore.

"Oh mon Dieu Castle", gémit-elle alors qu'elle tournait dans son emprise. "Tu me tues. Je pensais que tu allais me faire la cour et me nourrir, pas juste passer tout de suite au dessert."

"Votre souhait est ma commande, Detective". Castle lui donna un rapide baiser et doucement enleva son bras, laissant juste sa main dans le bas de son dos alors qu'ils marchaient dans le loft. Les yeux de Beckett s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle prenait finalement conscience de la scène dressée devant elle. Des fleurs partout, des bougies éclairant la pièce procurant une ambiance douce et romantique, et une table magnifique. Elle entendit la belle mélodie d'une chanson de Cole Porter, et inspira alors qu'elle se tournait pour faire face à l'homme qui avait fait ceci pour elle.

"Castle, c'est juste magnifique. Je suis sans voix", dit-elle alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, l'amenant vers elle. "Personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ceci pour moi auparavant. Comment as-tu fait pour faire tout ceci en si peu de temps?" Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et puis l'embrassa.

"La magie, ma chère Kate, et tu vaux bien plus que ça". Avec ceci il l'accompagna jusqu'à la table et tira la chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye, et plaça un doux baiser en haut de sa tête.

Castle alla dans la cuisine et rapporta leurs salades et le vin. Il plaça les salades en face de chaque sièges et après ouvrit la bouteille de vin. Il leur en versa un verre à chacun. Castle s'asseyait et regarda Kate de l'autre côté de la table alors qu'elle commençait sa salade, puis lui sourit. Leurs regards étaient bloqués alors que leurs mains allaient se rencontrer. A l'instant où leurs doigts se touchèrent ils purent sentir l'électricité entre eux. Castle traça de petits cercles sur ses poignets. Ils étaient finalement là, ce qu'ils attendaient tous les deux.

Castle prit son verre de vin et dit, "To Always." Ils firent tinter leurs verres ensemble et se sourirent timidement. "To always," répondit-elle d'une voix timide et séduisante.

Le dîner passa rapidement alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs vies. Les conversations tournèrent autour du commissariat, le nouveau livre qu'il allait sortir, l'école de théâtre de Martha, Alexis allant à l'université et son père. Tout le long leurs yeux se croisaient même lorsqu'ils ne parlaient pas. Regards qui signifiant le désir, l'amour, la passion, la détermination mais aussi un regard désespéré de l'envie qu'ils avaient de rendre ceci réel et éternel.

Après le dîner Castle prit sa main et marcha avec elle jusqu'à une des larges fenêtres du loft. Il resta derrière elle, entourant ses bras autour de sa fine taille. Il l'approcha au plus près de lui et laissa reposer son menton au dessus de sa tête et se laissa guider par la musique. Beckett s'appuya contre son torse et laissa sa tête contre lui. Ils regardaient la ville pleine de lumières et de vies.

"Une pièce pour tes pensées", demanda Castle alors qu'il commençait à dessiner de petits cercles sur ses côtés.

"C'est tout ce que valent mes pensées, Castle?" gloussa-t-elle. "Tu ne peux pas acheter plus?"

"Si j'avais su que tu me laisserais, je t'aurais montré exactement à quel point que je t'estime", répondit-il nichant son nez dans sa chevelure. Il aimait l'odeur de ses cheveux, la façon dont ils tombaient autour de son visage, ce qu'il ressentait entre ses mains. "Mais ma chère détective tu ne m'as pas répondu."

"Je pensais qu'il nous avait fallu emprunter un long et tumultueux chemin pour en arriver là, et même si on aurait pu être ici il y a trois ans je n'échangerai ceci pour rien au monde." Elle se retourna et le regarda alors qu'elle parlait, se mains ancrées autour de sa taille. "Rick, je suis prête pour ça maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été prête avant avec quelqu'un. Cela a demandé chaque chose ennuyante, gentille, adorable, attentionnée que tu as fait pour moi et dit pour m'amener à cet endroit. Tout est grâce à toi. Je me suis battue contre toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses tomber mon mur, je me suis cachée derrière les affaires. Tu avais raisons, je me cachais dans des relations avec des hommes que je n'aimais pas. Mais toi, tu n'as jamais abandonné."

Castle ancra son regard dans les yeux de Beckett. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et fit courir ses doigts le long de son cou et jusqu'à son épaule.

"Kate, avant que je commence à travailler avec toi, je m'ennuyais. Je pouvais prédire tout ce que j'allais faire. Je ne vivais plus. Puis le destin t'a mise sur mon chemin. Ce premier cas que nous avons résolu, j'étais totalement envoûté et toi tu n'as pas cédé. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça. Puis tu as murmuré à mon oreille que "je n'avais pas idée" et tu es devenu quelque chose que j'avais besoin d'avoir. Tu étais une conquête, un défi. Je me suis servi de mes relations pour te suivre, et tu n'étais pas vraiment contente. Puis nous sommes restés ensemble résolvant les affaires, sauvant la vie de l'autre, partageant des instants de nous.

Très vite tu as cessé d'être une conquête, mais un besoin. J'avais besoin de te rendre heureuse, de voir ton sourire. Sorenson, Demming et Josh m'ont rendu malade, mais s'ils te rendaient heureuse alors je devais apprendre à l'accepter, tant que je pouvais rester ton partenaire. J'avais cessé d'espérer que tu me voies comme quelque chose de plus que ton fidèle accolyte."

"Tu as été tellement plus que ça depuis si longtemps", murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle caressait son visage de ses doigts et traça le contour de sa mâchoire. Elle semblait mémoriser ses traits. "Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre ce qu'on avait avec quelque chose qui était un risque."

"Alors, y a-t'il toujours un risque, Kate?" dit-il près de son oreille. Il prit sa main et la déplaça pour qu'elle entour son cou et commença de nouveau à se balancer, laissant la musique guider le tempo.

"Oui, mais c'est un risque que mon coeur a décidé de prendre, je n'avais d'autre choix que de le prendre," dit-elle, puis elle pris son oreille entre ses dents. Ses lèvres tracèrent un sillon de baisers de la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres. Castle gémit alors qu'elle trouvait sa bouche et lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Sa main jouait avec ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, le torturant légèrement.

"Rick? Amène moi au lit?" dit-elle entre les baisers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre8**

Ses mains trouvèrent naturellement le chemin autour de son cou alors qu'elle l'emportait dans un doux et terrible baiser. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et sa langue la caressa alors qu'il la portait à sa chambre. Kate inclina son cou. Elle se sentit devenir humide de désir alors que ses lèvres quittaient sa mouche et suçaient son points sensible dans son cou alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

Sa bouche voyagea jusqu'à son son épaule à proximité de la naissance de son cou, alors qu'il la plaçait sur le lit. Une main descendit sur son côté, trouvant la fermeture de sa robe et la faisant descendre terriblement lentement. Ses yeux étaient collés à chaque centimètre de peau nouvellement exposé. Son autre main entoura rapidement sa taille, sous le tissu de la robe, trouvant son ventre tendu et musclé. Il senti sa respiration s'altérer alors que sa main glissait doucement vers le bas, trouvant l'élastique de son string de dentelle. Son corps trembla, quémandant déjà de sentir ses doigts danser sur elle, autour de ses zones les plus sensibles. Castle sentit son envie et sa main remonta cruellement le long de son corps, et puis il lui enleva doucement sa robe qu'il fit finalement tomber sur le sol.

Il lui fit face, ses doigts travaillaient à défaire tous les boutons de sa chemise. Il se délecta de la sensation de ses mains glissant sur son torse et de l'autre coté de ses épaules, faisant descendre la chemise le long de ses bras. Elle le libéra de sa chemise qui alla rejoindre la robe sur le sol. Elle enleva sa ceinture, le taquinant avec le cuir contre sa peau. Son ongle caressa son torse alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Finalement elle lui retira son pantalon il tomba également sur le sol. Elle fit doucement courir ses doigts sur sa longueur, à travers son caleçons. Ses joues étaient déjà rosies donnant plus d'un indice sur son désir brûlant.

Kate fit un pas en avant et se débarrassa de la robe à ses pieds, ses talons claquèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle flânait autour de lui. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, sa peau tremblant pour son toucher. Il prit un moment pour s'emparer de l'image de son corps à peine couvert et il remercia sa bonne étoile pour ce moment. Il s'empara de son string et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Elle lui enleva son caleçon en soie et elle fondit sur son corps, le sentant dur et chaud contre elle alors qu'elle pressait ses hanches contre lui.

Rick reprit la douce exploration de son corps. Prenant son temps pour déposer sa bouche là où elle le voulait.

"Mon dieu, tu es si belle", murmura Castle à l'oreille de Kate, avant de sucer le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche, bloquant toute pensée cohérent. "D'une beauté si épatante qu'elle suspend ma respiration".

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Castle" lui dit-elle, rappelant la dernière fois où elle avait prononcé ces mots à L.A. Elle seule savait à quel point elle avait été proche cette nuit là, à quelle point elle l'avait voulu.

Atteignant le derrière de son corps il fait courir sa main sur son dos jusqu'au fermoir de son soutien gorge et retira le fragile tissu de ton corps. Il aimait la voir se tortiller, devenir impatiente, gémissant son nom. Sa langue commença à dessiner des cercles délicieux autour de son sein avant de sucer ses tétons entre ses lèvres, les pinçant avec ses dents. Il répéta cette douce torture avec l'autre, son doigt une fois encore voyagea entre ses jambes, glissant en elle, mais se contenant de bouger doucement ne lui procurant pas la fiction qu'elle attendait/

Il bougea doucement jusqu'à son entre sein avec ses lèvres, pinçant et puis le caressant en donnant des petits coups de langues. Elle fixait sa lente progression le long de son corps, n'étant déjà plus en état de penser de façon cohérent ou de bouger.

Elle essaya de pousser sa tête plus bas sur son corps, mais il était acharné dans sa douce et méthodique torture. Il déposa un baiser sur son nombril, traçant une ligne plus bas, mais il dévia de se chemin prévu et embrassa ses cuisses, partout sauf où elle demandait. La douce odeur de son excitation décupla ses sens le faisant gémir. Il avait besoin de la goûter.

Quand il suça l'intérieur de sa cuisse de nouveau, elle buta contre le lit. Elle se relava et il la récompensa en ajoutant un autre doigt, les enfonçant plus en elle ensuite.

Kate était pantelante et couverte de sueur, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer et assembler quelques mots ensemble. "Oh Rick, s'il te plait...". Il sourit contre sa peau, mais ne lui donna pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle voulait désespérément sentir sa bouche sur elle. Ses lèvres étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration glisser sur son centre. Il regardait ses doigts disparaître en elle, l'observant se perdre dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Finalement il laissa sa langue approcher ses portes et goûta une première fois à elle. Kate ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas clamer haut et fort les choses hallucinantes qu'il lui faisait. Elle miaula et gémit, alors qu'il léchait et suçait son point sensible, se saisissant de ses hanches les faisant venir à sa bouche. Le corps de Kate se resserra alors que Castle faisait tourner sa langue autour d'elle.

C'était trop pour elle et elle se brisa en dessous de lui. Il ne ralentit ou ne s'arrêta pas à ses secousses, et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de la peine à se rappeler son propre nom.

Il retira ses doigts d'elle, et emmena sa bouche ailleurs et l'entendit soupirer. Elle le regarda pour voir Rick lécher ses propres doigts les nettoyant alors qu'elle tremblait encore. Il se baissa et vint l'embrasser la laissant se goûter sur ses lèvres, alors que son corps quémandait toujours de l'avoir en elle.

Elle l'atteignit et le prit en mains. Il ferma ses yeux et savoura la sensation de ses doigts enroulés autour d'elle. Elle le caressa avec l'exacte pression. Il atteignit sa table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif. Elle le lui prit, et le déroula doucement le long de son érection.

Il bougea au dessus d'elle et embrassa son visage, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa son coup, ses épaules et ses seins alors qu'il entrait en elle. Doucement, avec amour et passion il l'emplit complètement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle laissait échapper un petit halètement. Après tout ce temps, il était finalement en elle et ils allaient parfaitement. Elle fit courir ses mains dans son dos. Il laissa un échapper un doux gémissement et sourit.

"Tu es si belle, Kate", alors qu'il embrassait son cou et le pinçait.

"Mon dieu, je te veux, Rick", répondit-elle alors que le besoin de délivrance renaissait.

Elle souleva ses hanches pour le rencontrer et ses yeux s'agrandir. Elle tendit ses muscles pelviens et le resserra à l'intérieur d'elle. Cela fit accroître leur passion et leurs baisers montèrent en intensité. Elle ne pouvait à peine se contrôler alors qu'il frappait son point G encore et encore. La sueur naquit sur leurs corps alors que leurs respirations devenaient plus laborieuses, Castle plongea plus profondément en elle. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Il regarda son visage tandis qu'elle jouissait dans ses bras "S'il te plaît Castle...Oh Castle!"

Kate entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches et les fit aisément tourner, se retrouvant à présente autour de lui. Castle sourit alors qu'il regardait son corps au dessus de lui. Kate appréciait la sensation de coulisser le long de sa longueur, avec une vitesse supérieure. Elle aimait le contrôle qu'elle avait maintenant sur lui. Basculant sa tête en arrière elle bougea plus rapidement et violemment, et écrasa son point sensible contre lui, la friction les portant plus près de la satisfaction.

Avec la sueur de leur moment d'amour, elle regardait Castle alors qu'elle caressait son corps, ses yeux suivant chacun de ses mouvement avec fascination, et trouva son point sensible. Ils gémirent tous les deux lorsqu'elle commença à le frotter, faire des cercles et jouer avec. Elle prit son autre main et joua avec un de ses seins, l'étirant légèrement. Elle gémit et balança sa tête pour que ses cheveux retombent sauvagement sur ses épaules. Elle aimait voir ses yeux s'agrandir et devenir plus sombre alors qu'il la fixait. Un grognement animal lui échappa et il perdit le contrôle.

"Oh mon dieu...Kate", grogna-t-il alors que la tension montait en lui, "Oh...mon dieu ne t'arrête pas". Leurs respirations étaient rapides et leurs cœurs bâtaient la chamade. La chaleur entre les jambes de Kate se répondit dans son corps. Un plaisir comme elle n'en avait jamais réellement connu. La sensation de lui glissant en et hors d'elle sauvagement, et la pression de ses doigts sur son point sensible et sa poitrine était trop pour elle et elle éclata finalement autour de lui. La vision d'elle se touchant et éclatant autour de lui l'emporta dans une transe. Castle ferma les yeux et tenta de retarder l'ultime moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Kate était étendue dans les bras de Castle, leurs jambes mêlées, elle se rappela son rêve et sourit aux similitudes. Elle sourit pensant à quel point la réalité était bien meilleure que le rêve. Castle faisait des cercles dans le bas de son dos, elle commença à s'assoupir, une sourire sur les lèvres.

"Bonne nuit Castle, beaux rêves mon Writer-Man", dit Kate d'une façon adorable alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était si caline, mais il était ravi de l'avoir si près de lui.

"En attendant demain, ma chère Kate" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il embrassait doucement le sommet de sa tête et s'assoupit doucement lui aussi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le téléphone sonnait quelque part, le bras de Castle s'extirpa de son oreiller humain et partit à sa recherche. A peine trouvé sur la table de nuit, il prit le machin bruyant et appuya pour répondre. "Hey", marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il y avait un silence total de l'autre côté de la ligne. Castle n'arrivait pas à identifier le bruit en arrière plan mais quelqu'un était en ligne. "Hello, il y a quelqu'un? Je raccroche et éteins mon téléphone ni vous ne répondez pas." Entre temps Castle émerge finalement de son état ensommeillé, et remarque que ce n'est pas son téléphone qu'il tient.

"Qui t'appelle à cette heure ci, Castle?" demande Kate endormie alors qu'elle roule vers lui et se love contre lui. Elle embrasse les côtés de son torse.

Castle regarde le téléphone et ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il voit que l'appel vient d'Esposito.

"Oh, Kate je pense que c'est pour toi". Castle donne son téléphone à Beckett. Il dit du bout des lèvres "Esposito" et point le téléphone innocemment. Elle s'assied tout de suite, une main sur la hanche.

L'esprit de Castle commence à errer, pensant qu'il y a quelque de très sexy à la vue d'elle assise dans son lit à l'instant présent.

"Tu as répondu à mon téléphone? Castle, je vais te tuer!" Kate regarde son téléphone comme si c'était la peste.

Elle prend le téléphone de ses mains et roule des yeux. S'il n'avait pas fait les choses les plus délicieuses à son corps la nuit dernière writer-boy aurait des problèmes. Kate s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit au téléphone dans sa "voix disant de ne pas faire de commentaire".

"Beckett." Répondit-elle.

"Er...hum...patronne...ah", sont les seules choses qui viennent à la bouche d'Esposito de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"Sors toi ça du système Espo. Oui, je suis restée la nuit. Oui, c'était Castle, une autre info et tu vas devoir partager ton gain du pari avec moi. Un commentaire ou une remarque ou tu le dis à une autre personne que Ryan et je vous mets tous les deux à la circulation pour un mois, compris? Maintenant il y-a t'il une raison pour laquelle tu as interrompu notre sommeil?" dit-elle fermement.

"Oui, sommeil uh huh..." et puis elle entendit l'immanquable petit rire de l'autre côté.

"Tu te rappelles Espo, que j'ai des preuves de toi à la fête de Nouvelle Année du bureau de l'année dernière, et tu ne veux pas que Lanie en prenne connaissance." Elle sourit sachant parfaitement qu'elle l'avait où elle voulait.

"OK patron. Um...corps au croisement de Broadway et de la 41ème, deuxième étage, soyez là dans 45 minutes si vous y parvenez..." Esposito tentait de paraître calme, mais tout indiquait qu'il était nerveux après avoir dit ces bêtises.

"Nous pouvons le faire, j'en suis sûre Espo. On se voit dans 45 minutes" répondit-elle.

"Dis à Castle que je dis bonjour..." dit Esposito tentant d'agacer Kate, mais elle avait déjà terminé l'appelé et regardait Castle.

"A quoi pensais-tu, Castle" lui siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle le frappait à l'épaule comme elle l'avait fait à la piscine à la L.A. Elle n'était pas si en colère qu'elle le montrait. Ils l'auraient su tôt ou tard et les gars étaient de la famille.

"Je n'y étais pas. Il n'y a pas le téléphone de quelqu'un d'autre d'habitude dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre téléphone depuis un long moment. C'était instinctif de répondre. D'habitude c'est toi qui m'appelle. Bon sang Kate, c'était un accident. Et pourquoi ton téléphone était de mon côté du lit de toute façon?", dit Castle cherchant à se défendre frottant son épaule et faisant la moue.

Kate le fixa et réfléchit à ses paroles. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre téléphone dans sa chambre depuis un long moment. Kate sourit et comprit qu'il n'avait pas emmené une autre personne dans sa maison ou dans son lit depuis un long moment. Elle captura son visage et l'embrassa passionnément, alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui. Elle caressa son dos de ses ongles.

"Tu continues ça et il n'y a pas moyen qu'on y soit dans 15 minutes, Kate", marmonna Castle dans sa bouche alors que ses mains exploraient son corps.

Kate se releva du lit et alla vers la salle de bain. "Je sais comment économiser du temps et de l'eau M. Castle veut bien me rejoindre?". Elle ondula des hanches alors qu'elle marchait vers la salle de bain et Castle se précipita pour la rejoindre.

Une heure et quinze minutes après ils arrivèrent sur la scène. Il y avait des policiers en uniforme partout. La porte de l'appartement avait été forcée et la victime était assise dans une chaise regardant la télévision. Le volume était fort. Les pièces saccagées comme si quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose. Lanie finissait juste alors que Castle et Kate arrivaient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Lanie?" demanda Kate alors qu'elle enlevait ses gants de cuir et enfilait les bleux.

"Bonjour à vous deux, aussi" répondit-elle, levant un sourcil dans leur direction. "Vous savez je vais peut être le dire une centaine de fois, mais est-ce que cela heurterait Castle d'apporter à cette fille qui travaille un beignet à la myrtille et un chocolat chaud sur la scène de crime?"

Castle haussa les épaules et la regarda innocemment, il commença à errer autour de la scène de crime.

"La victime est un homme blanc d'environ 25-30 ans. Un coup de feu l'a blessé à l'arrière de la tête. Les uniformes ont enlevé ceci du mur à côté de la fenêtre. Il semblerait que ce soit un calibre 22. L'heure de la mort est située entre 2 et 4 heures ce matin compte tenu de la température du corps et de la rigidité." Lanie ferma ses notes et se tourna vers Kate. "J'en saurai plus une fois que je l'aurai amené à la morgue, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de lutte. Pas de griffures, de bleus ou de marques sur le corps. Il semble qu'il n'ait même pas eu assez de temps pour réagir."

Lanie commença à préparer le corps pour qu'il soit transporté à la morgue. Une fois fini elle alla vers Kate. "Donc comment ça va avec wrtier-boy? Il n'a pas dit deux mots depuis que vous êtes ici. Est-ce que vous deux avez finalement fait le bambou horizontal?" demanda-t-elle un sourire dissimulé traversant furtivement son visage.

"Lanie, nous sommes au travail", retourna rapidement Kate alors qu'elle rougissait.

"Oooh ma fille toi et moi on va déjeuner aujourd'hui. Tu invites, et je veux avoir tous les petits et salaces détails." Avec ceci Lanie alla vers le van du Coroner et disparut vers la morgue.

"Ryan et Espo, demandez aux uniformes de quadriller la zone, et après vous irez interoger les gens dans le voisinage pour savoir si quelqu'un a entendu ou vu quelque chose de suspect. Regardez s'il y a des caméras de sécurité dans les immeubles à côté, et retrouvons-nous après au commissariat." Elle se retourna et appela Castle pour partir.

"Lanie veut aller déjeuner, est-ce que tu peux te débrouiller seul avec les gars et éviter tout problème?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Tant que je peux t'avoir tout à moi ce soir, prenez du bon temps toutes les deux" lui dit-il alors qu'ils quittaient l'immeuble.

Plus tard chez Remy's, Lanie et Kate parlaient de travail, de la vie amoureuse de Lanie en mangeant des hamburgers et buvant des milkshakes à la fraise.

Later at Remy's, Lanie and Kate discuss work and Lanie's love life, over burgers and strawberry shakes.

"Allez girl, j'ai attendu pour entendre les bruits sur Castle" dit Lanie en souriant à Kate. "Tu me tiens en dehors de ça?"

Lanie leva la main avant que Kate commence à parler. "Maintenant, non que je sois prude et n'aime pas le bon M, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tous les moindres détails de tes exploits sexuels avec ce garçon. Je vais devoir regarder writer boy et tenir des conversations avec lui et s'il est si bon qu'il pense l'être, je n'ai pas besoin de détails. Il y a des choses que personne ne doit savoir, ok?"

Kate laissa échapper un soupir nerveux, elle n'aurait pas donné ce genre de détails de toute manière. Elle était soulagée de ne pas être interrogée par Lanie.

"Lanie, c'était beau, romantique, tellement différent de Castle au commissariat. Il a cuisiné, il y avait des bougies, de la musique, des fleurs. Nous avons dansé et regardé la ville dans les bras de l'autre. Puis il m'a porté à sa chambre." Kate avait un tel sourire sur son visage. Son amie ne l'avait jamais vue si heureuse. C'était le plus détaillé que Lanie n'ait jamais réussi à avoir à propos d'un rendez-vous de Kate.

"Il avait mis Cole Porter. Oh et avant que tu ne demandes il était incroyable, doux, mignon, attentif dans les sens du terme. Définitivement writer-man Lanie, pas de question à propos de ça. Ca c'est jusqu'à ce que ton petit ami appelle et que Castle réponde à mon téléphone par erreur donnant presque une crise cardiaque à Javi. Il était sans voix."

"Pauvre Javi, il est probablement terrifié psychologiquement à vie maintenant, pauvre bébé. Maman et papa ont été pris en train de faire du sexe" ria Lanie alors qu'elle avalait la dernière gorgée de sa boisson. Kate resta bouche bée.

"Tu n'as jamais entendu les gars parler de vous comme maman et papa? Ils disent que vous agissez comme un vieux couple, et depuis qu'il est autour tu les appelles "garçons"...Donc, c'est juste fou."

"Donc quand penses-tu qu'ils vont lui dire le "tu sais nous savons comment faire en sorte que ça ressemble à un accident et Lanie cachera le rapport d'autopsie?" demanda Kate. Les trois derniers gars avec qui elle était sortie y avaient eu le droit.

"Tu l'as laissé seul avec eux durant le déjeuner?" demanda Lanie. "Je paries qu'il est en train de regretter d'avoir quitté le lit aujourd'hui.3

Lanie prit l'addition. "Tu es mon invitée cette fois, ça valait bien ce déjeuner."

Kate rigola alors qu'elle était prête pour retourner au commissariat avec Lanie, pensant à Castle et elle comme un vieux couple marié. Etonnement cette pensée ne la terrifia pas.

Alors que Kate et Lanie sortaient de l'ascenseur elles virent Castle assis dans la salle de repos. Il était pale et ses mains tremblaient alors même qu'il portait un mug de café. Kate vint vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, lui souriant.

"Tu vas bien, Castle?" dit-elle.

"Ces deux là peuvent être terrifiants quand ils le veulent" dit-il en désignant Esposito et Ryan. Castle crut entendre des rires à l'extérieur de la salle de repos. "Je pense que je vais juste rester là un petit moment."

Kate sortit et laissa à Castle le temps de récupérer. Lanie lui dit au revoir et prit la direction de la morgue.

"Ryan, est-ce que quelque chose a éclaté pendant que nous étions dehors?" demanda Kate. Avec ceci tout redevint normal pour le reste de la journée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Leurs journées ne changèrent pas au commissariat. Castle lui amenait son café, construisait de folles théories avec elle, accusant la CIA et continuant avec les sous-entendus sexuels. Les manifestations d'affection n'étaient pas autorisées au commissariat. Les nuits étaient une toute autre histoire. Quelques soirées Kate pouvait se trouver chez Castle regardant des films avec Alexis. D'autres, Castle pouvait être vu préparant le dîner pour elle à son appartement. Une chose était certaine, ils passaient chaque nuit dans les bras de l'autre, découvrant leurs corps et leurs fantasmes.

Après une longue semaine d'affaires brutales, de morts et d'affreux détails, ils étaient impatients de se détendre pendant le premier week-end libre de Kate depuis un long moment.

Kate pensait utiliser une partie du week-end pour amener Rick chez son père. Elle savait que son père avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait plus entre que ce qu'elle ne lui disait. Il avait souvent souligné que Castle était le personnage principal de la plupart des histoires qu'elle racontait au lieu du petit ami qu'elle avait. Son père et Lanie faisaient partie du fan club Castle.

Donc, jeudi soir alors qu'elle aidait Alexis avec la vaisselle, elle décida que c'était le moment de monter des plans pour dire officiellement à son père pour Rick.

"Lex, tu penses que ton père à déjà des plans pour ce week-end?" demanda Kate calmement à Alexis.

"Pas que je sache, j'ai un rencard avec Ashley qui vient à la maison. Tu sais personne ne sait où est Grams. Je suis sûre qu'elle est à un endroit passionnant. Pourquoi?" Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bureau et Castle était toujours en train de taper à l'ordinateur son nouveau chapitre.

"Je voudrai dire à mon père pour lui, et j'aimerai qu'il vienne avec moi. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire au téléphone et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. J'ai aussi envie de jouer avec la tête de ton père et l'emmener sur ma moto." Kate s'aperçut qu'Alexis la fixait avec ses grands yeux et souriait.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle à Alexis.

"Papa ne m'avait pas dit que tu conduisais toujours une moto. Je sais que ton ex petit ami le faisait, et qu'adolescente tu le faisais et que ta mère le détestait. C'était une Harley? Il ne m'a jamais dit que tu conduisais toujours, tout le temps où je voulais une Vespa. Quel cachotier!"

Kate roula des yeux. "Oui, c'est une Harley noire Softail de 1994. Peut être me laissera-t-il t'emmener faire un tour un jour, mais parlons de ceci après ce week-end, ok?" Kate se demanda si Castle voudrait la tuer pour avoir suggéré ça. Alexis fit un signe de tête et sourit.

"Je pense qu'il serait ravi de voir ton père à nouveau. Fais moi savoir si tes plans fonctionnent." Puis Alexis courut vers les escaliers pour étudier. "Bonne nuit Kate", hurla-t-elle de loin.

Kate alla jusqu'à la porte du bureau et resta tranquillement dans l'embrasure. Castle était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Elle le regarda travailler sans faire de bruit, elle était émerveillée par son don pour l'écriture. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, alors qu'il tirait dessus tout en étant au dessus de l'ordinateur, se concentrant. Il plaça un crayon derrière son oreille, bien qu'il ne l'utilisait jamais. Il disait que cela lui donnait de l'inspiration comme les écrivains d'antan. Le regarder travailler la fit sourire et lui donna envie de lui.

Elle le laissa à son travail et prit le téléphone dans l'autre pièce pour appeler son père. Son père était excité de l'entendre et de savoir qu'elle amenait Castle pour une visite. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas poser trop de questions à Kate. Ils prévoyaient de se rencontrer à la maison et après ils iraient dehors pour dîner ensemble et parler.

Terminant l'appel elle alla vers le bureau. Elle s'assit doucement sur ses genoux et mit ses bras autour de son coup, stoppant par conséquent son écriture. Elle frotta son nez contre le sien et lui donna un baiser torride, alors qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

"Alors, à quoi dois-je cette délicieuse interruption?" grogna Castle alors qu'il commença à mordiller son oreille, et doucement bougea sa langue dans on cou. Kate sentit son sang commencer à bouillir. Aucun d'eux n'avait attendu ce désir inépuisable pour l'autre, bien que trois années de tension sexuelle, de jeux de mots et de provocations auraient fait ça à n'importe qui.

Les mains de Rick se faufilèrent sous la blouse de Kate et caressèrent doucement le dessus de son soutien gorge de dentelle, lui envoyant un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il traça le tour de son téton érigé à travers son sous vêtement lui arrachant un gémissement. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte il avait passé sa blousse par dessus sa tête et s'attaquait à son soutien gorge.

"Castle, Alexis est à l'étage, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ici", dit-elle hatelante. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter, elle le voulait, et elle pouvait sentir son humidité entre ses jambes. Elle ne voulait pas traumatiser Alexis la trouvant avec son père comme des adolescents en manque. "Castle, s'il te plaît arrête."

Castle se leva et fit glisser Kate de ses genoux alors qu'il marchait vers la porte, la refermant et verrouillant derrière lui. Il arborait un sourire mutin sur son visage.

"Castle, que va penser Alexis si elle vient en bas et trouve la porte fermée?"

"Elle pensera que son père est chanceux, retournera aux escaliers et mettra ses écouteurs plutôt fort", lui dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du bureau, attrapant ses hanches et les plaçant fermement entre ses jambes. Il stoppa effectivement ses protestations et instinctivement elle bougea contre son érection. Il atteignit rapidement son dos et enleva le soutien gorge commençant à caresser ses seins. Il reprit son attaque dans on cou pinçant et roulant ses seins entre ses doigts, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

"Castle, tu as trop d'habits sur toi", murmura-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle léchait et pinçait son téton. Kate alla contre lui alors que son besoin de lui s'intensifiait. Elle défit précipitamment les boutons de sa chemise, souhaitant sentir au plus vite sa peau contre elle.

Les doigts de Castle glissèrent sous sa taille et défirent rapidement son jean et son sous-vêtement. "Je te veux nue, Kate. Je veux toucher et lécher chaque partie de toi cette nuit jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom." Ses mots allumèrent son feu et elle déchira pratiquement sa chemise.

Haletant Castle se mit debout et inversa leurs places afin qu'elle soit maintenant nue assise sur son bureau. Ceci inspirerait probablement plein de chapitres brûlants de Nikki Heat. Kate s'allongea sur son bureau et lui accorda un regard sulfureux.

"Tu n'as jamais écrit une scène de sexe où Rook prend Nikki sur son bureau, Ricky?" Elle se servit de son pied pour aller de son entrejambe à son épaule. "Je parie qu'un peu de recherche est juste ce qu'il te faut writer-boy."

Les yeux de Castle s'obscurcirent alors qu'elle était étendue, ouverte et exposée à lui sur son bureau. Il fit courir ses doigts de ses cuisses à son centre, caressant doucement son intimité. Sa senteur était intoxicante et il léchait ses lèvres d'avance. Tous ses rêves devenaient réalité.

"Castle" son nom à peine échappé de ses lèvres. "Touche moi."

Castle amena ses fesses sur le bord de son bureau. Il installa sa chair entre ses jambes et puis déposa ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il la regarda frémir d'anticipation alors qu'il approchait son visage de son centre. Elle sentait sa respiration contre elle et elle amena son bassin vers lui. Elle s'allongea complètement sur le bureau et commença à taquiner ses seins.

Kate ne plaisantait pas quand elle lui avait dit "qu'il n'avait pas idée", au moment de leur rencontre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ceci.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps et ouvrit ses lèvres la regardant. Il fit courir sa langue de son entrée jusqu'à son point sensible, le pinçant. Il plaça un doigt à son entrée et la taquina. Il en inséra un, puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir. Doucement il les poussa en elle et initia des mouvements.

"Plus Castle, s'il te plait...plus fort, plus vite...Oh mon dieu". Elle venait à l'encontre de se doigts et de son visage. Castle gémit en elle et la vibration lui procurant une sensation incroyable. Il regarda ses mains sur ses seins.

"S'il te plait, mon dieu je suis proche..."dit-elle venant contre son visage et ses doigts. Son corps s'arqua contre le bureau alors qu'il prolongeait son orgasme. Elle était étendue sur le bureau tremblant alors que les remous de son plaisir parcouraient encore son corps. Il passa sa langue sur elle une dernière fois, et commença à embrasser en remontant son corps jusqu'à sa bouche, alors que ses doigts sortaient doucement d'elle.

Elle ressentit le manque de lui tout de suite. L'embrasser l'excitait et se goûter sur ses lèvres enflées la rendait de nouveau prête. Elle s'assit et commença à enlever le reste de ses vêtements.

"Castle, si tu es un bon garçon et que tu m'amènes à ton lit, peut être que je te laisserai utiliser mes menottes", murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle allait dans la chambre et vers sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une paire de menottes les faisant tourner sur son doigt. Castle était sur elle en un instant.

"Donc, Caste tu veux être le flic?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il plongeait sur elle.

"Miss Beckett, vous avez le droit de..." dit Castle de sa voix basse et sexy, et elle perdit le fil de ses pensées, alors qu'il fermait les menottes sur ses poignets.

Kate marcha à son bureau avec un sourire qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui ne pouvait être décrit autrement que comme la plus incroyable nuit de sexe de sa vie. Penser aux choses que Castle lui avait faites la fit rougir et accélérer les battements de son cœur au moins une centaine de fois dans la journée.

"Beckett? Hey, tu écoutes?" Ryan était debout devant son bureau la regardant amusé. "J'étais en train de te parler, tout va bien?"

"Oui, je pensais à la paperasse du cas d'hier et la paperasse qu'on doit commencer. Tu as besoin d'aide?" lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Ceux-ci ont juste besoin de ta signature" dit Ryan lui donnant les dossier nécessitant sa signature. "Si je te connaissais pas mieux je dirai que tu as l'air de juste..."

"RYAN!" Elle le regarda en louchant et hurlant. "Tu es sûr que tu veux finir ça? Rappelle toi, je peux t'avoir!" Elle ne pouvais pas cacher son sourire. Elle était vouée à l'échec.

Ryan eut un sourire narquois et retourna à son bureau. "Je dis juste que quelqu'un a l'air vraiment heureux ce matin". Soudainement un stylo vola au dessus de la tête de Ryan. "Geez, certaines personnes sont si susceptibles quand elle n'ont pas assez dormi'. Avec ça il s'assit à son bureau riant et se cachant derrière son écran. Esposito se pencha sur sa chaise, ria et reprit son travail, pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui était en trouble. La paire était contente que le fameux duo ait enfin sauté le pas.

Castle arriva lentement une heure après, café et beignet à la myrtille en main. Il les plaça sur le bureau de Kate avec délicatesse et alla parla aux garçons. Kate prit son café et jeta un regard suspicieux aux gars. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Castle et elle le déshabilla doucement. Elle se stoppa et continua d'avoir l'air occupée.

"Alors, nuit chaude Castle" demanda Esposito de manière décontractée, attendant que Castle lâche quelques juteux détails.

"Il est un fait monseigneur, j'y suis resté toute la nuit. J'étais affamé et je n'avais pas assez mangé hier soir, donc j'ai mangé durant toute la nuit." Castle savait que Kate écoutait, ayant jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Ses joues se rosirent et elles regarda le document devant elle. Les gars ne remarquèrent pas.

"Puis j'ai pris Nikki Heat ay lit toute la nuit jusqu'à ce je m'endorme de fatigue." Kate s'étouffa pratiquement et sortit de la pièce, cherchant quelque chose pour masquer son embarras.

"Donc tu lis tes propres libres, Castle? Ca semble plutôt étrange, tu connais la fin et tout" demanda Ryan alors qu'il regardait quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

"Pas vraiment, c'est bien de voir comment ça se lit, et puis je ne pouvais tout simplement le laisser de côté. Une fois que j'ai mis mon nez dans quelque chose il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout. A côté de ça Nikki est hot." Castle jouait. Kate se contenait difficilement alors qu'elle était devant son bureau en entendant la fin de la conversation de Castle.

Kate s'empara de la conversation. "Quoi Castle tu ne pouvais pas avoir assez d'action, alors tu t'es servi de Nikki pour une page 106 cochonne?"

"Je connais une certaine détective dont la page 106 est écornée. Il me semble que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien." Castle se leva et alla vers elle. Tous les deux souriaient.

"Et comment le saurais-tu Castle , à moins que tu ne sois allé fouiller dans mes livres?" Tous les deux étaient pris dans leur taquinerie et leur. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches.

"Je t'ai surprise en train de la lire dans les toilettes du commissariat, mais pourquoi lirais(tu le livre alors que tu peux avoir la version réelle?" Ils étaient presque nez contre nez et on pouvait entendre une mouche voler à la brigade criminelle.

"C'est donc ça Castle? Nous verrons à ce sujet." Elle est si proche de lui qu'elle peut sentir la chaleur de son corps contre elle. Ils ont oublié où ils étaient.

"Mon dieu, tu es si sexy quand tu es entêtée!" lui siffla Castle. Il est excité et a placé ses mains sur ses hanches, son corps le rencontrant dans tous les bons endroits. On dirait presque que Castle va l'embrasser, Esposito et Ryan raclent leur gorge bruyamment.

"Hey les gens, je déteste arrêter ça, mais vous devriez faire ceci ailleurs" dit Ryan en les regardant alors que tout le monde les fixait.

Kate regarda Castle, regarda les gars et puis tous les visages ahuris dans la pièce. Elle sentit ses joues rosir.

"Vous savez quoi les gars? Je préfère faire ça...". Elle plaça une main sur la joue de Castle, joua avec son oreille, puis prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand elle eut fini elle demanda à tout le monde "Des questions? Bien, maintenant retournons au travail, le spectacle est terminé". Elle retourna à son bureau laissant tout le monde y compris Castle totalement étourdi.

"Toujours pas de démonstration d'affection au travail Castle, ok? Nous avons besoin d'être professionnels et c'est notre travail. Maintenant qu'ils savent on peut passer la journée." Elle sourit à son écrivain et tapota sa chaise. "Vas-tu venir t'asseoir?"

Tous étaient ébahis alors qu'ils retournaient travaillaient, la plupart souriant que finalement ces deux là soient enfin ensemble. Esposito texta Lanie à propos de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer et ils étaient dans une conversation frénétique par messages écrits.

Plus tard dans la journée Castle proposa à Castle de l'accompagner chez son père le jour suivant. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui avant qu'ils partent, et de porter un jean et une veste le lendemain. Comme un enfant il était tout excité à propos de la surprise et d'aller rendre visite à son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende qu'elle ne resterait pas la nuit avec lui. Il bouda le reste de la journée, comme un enfant qui serait privé de télévision pour la soirée. Cela fit battre son cœur plus fort tellement elle le voulait.

"Ne t'en fais pas Castle, tu seras gagnant et je te promets que je resterai tout le week-end si tu veux." Son visage s'illumina un instant puis se referma. Il était toujours mécontent à propos de cette nuit.

Le matin suivant Castle fut surpris quand Kate l'appela et lui dit qu'elle était en bas l'attendant. Il arriva dans le hall, et lorsque le portier ouvrit la porte il s'arrêta en route. Aucun mot ne pouvait rendre justice à l'image qu'il avait devant lui. Kate portait un pantalon de cuir noir qui mettait en valeur toutes les courbes de son corps, des bottes de cuir. En haut elle portait une magnifique veste de cuir noir, ouverte jusqu'à sa taille révélant un débardeur de dentelle. Ses cheveux pendaient dans des boucles souples autour de son visage ; elle était devant la Harley, sa Harley Softail 1994 pour être exact. Sa mâchoire resta basse pour un moment, elle lui coupait la voix alors qu'elle lui souriait.

Elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle lui avait dit qu'il ne serait peut être pas capable de supporter la vue d'elle vêtue de cuir. Son corps était gelé sur place, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir bouger.

Son casque noir était placé sur le réservoir d'essence devant elle. Elle portait un casque bleu pour lui, avec "writer" derrière. Le sourire qui traverse son visage aurait pu éclairer Time Square au Nouvel An. C'était le fuit de tous ses fantasmes.

"Bien, Castle tu viens?" demanda-t-elle secouant ses cheveux au-dessus de ses épaules avec un mouvement de tête et lui donnant son casque. Elle prit le sien et le plaça sur sa tête, le sécurisant. Elle regarda vers Castle et l'aida à boucler son casque.

"Allez viens. Monte là dessus et tiens toi autour de ma taille". Castle ne pouvait contenir son excitation. Il avait l'air d'un enfant le matin de Noël, qui est surchargé par tant de cadeaux. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, puis les bougea jusqu'à ses cuisses, et puis sur ses épaules.

"Castle! Mains sur ma taille, Monsieur." Il lui fit un sourire rusé and effleura de ses doigts sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de faire ça Kate." Il gémit. Il appréciait de la voir dans son cuir et ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler le mouvement de ses mains, le désir prenant naissance dans son corps alors que ses doigts la parcouraient. Tout à coup elle pensa que conduire Castle chez son père n'étaient peut être pas une si bonne idée. Ses doigts courant sur elle à travers sa veste la torturaient déjà.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la ville, laissant derrière eux le tumulte de la ville. Les mains de Castle étaient agitées. Ses mains étaient actuellement en train de glisser de bas en haut sur ses cuisses. Elle devait se concentrer pour conduire, mais la sensation était presque additive. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. Elle voulait arrêter la moto, le prendre dans un buisson ou dans les bois sur le côté de la route et avoir un moment fou avec lui. Subitement une main passa sous sa veste contre sa poitrine. Elle gémit et il pouvait sentir sa réaction à son toucher. Tout à coup elle tourna sur le côté de la route. Elle retira son casque et attendit qu'il en fasse de même.

"Tu veux jouer ce jeu, Castle? N'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle descendait de la moto, débrayant la béquille avec énergie et l'attrapant par sa veste. "Parce que j'ai en tête de te prendre dans ce bois et avoir mon moment avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ne te rappelles pas la route." Elle pressa de sa main le gonflement de son pantalon pour se faire entendre.

Castle lui sourit, et tout à coup elle le sentit prendre sa main et la bouger contre lui. "Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir détective. Ce n'est pas gentil d'allumer." Kate arriva dans son espace personnel.

"Qui dit que j'allume, Castle", siffla-t-elle, exprimant clairement sa frustration sexuelle. "Tu m'as rendue folle avec tes mains partout sur main. Tu veux une promesse, je te promets que tu ne seras pas capable de regarder mon père dans les yeux après ce que tu je vais te faire!" Kate prit rapidement son arme et ses menottes dans le porte bagages de sa moto. Castle leva un sourcil et la regarda interrogatif. Kate commença à l'accompagner vers le buisson.

"Détective Beckett, vous m'effrayez un peu..." Castle entra dans le bois nerveusement. "A quoi penses-tu?" Il y avait seulement le son des feuilles tombant alors qu'ils marchaient et puis la voix ébahie de Castle.

"BECKETT! Shut the front door!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Kate défit les menottes alors qu'elle avançait vers Castle. Il marchait nerveusement derrnière, prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur des branches ou des cailloux.

"Kate, tu m'effraies. Tu plaisantes à propos d'utiliser ceci, vrai?" murmura Castle alors qu'il la regardait faire tourner les menottes ouvertes autour de son index. Castle le gratifia d'un sourire espiègle et continua d'avancer vers lui, telle une lionne en chasse.

"Effrayé par une petite fille, Castle" dit-elle alors qu'elle le faisait avancer vers un arbre large. Elle prit une des menottes et en un instant l'enferma autour de son poignet. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Castle remua sa tête nerveusement, alors qu'elle prenait le contrôle.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses mains étaient menottées derrière son dos autour d'un arbre. Subitement sa bouche se fit sèche et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il lutta pour être libre mais en vain, il était son prisonnier. Elle était le prédateur traquant sa proie, un regard affamé dans ses yeux ne laissant aucune question sur ses intentions.

"Kate, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne peux pas te toucher." Les menottes acéraient ses poignets alors qu'il essayait de se libérer de sa captivité.

"Je ne vois pas le problème avec ça Castle ; si tu n'es pas sage je vais devoir recourir à une solution plus drastique pour te garder silencieux. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?" Castle la fixa et secoua sa tête disant "non". Elle fit parcourir un ongle de derrière son oreille à son cou, jusqu'au premier bouton de sa chemise.

Il regarda Kate commencer doucement à déboutonner sa chemise. Sa main gantée s'activant avec efficacité. Elle embrassa à chaque centimètre de peau nouvellement exposé à ses lèvres. Quand elle eut finit elle fut parcourir sa longue de sa clavicule jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean, ses mains explorant son torse musclé.

"Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu cachais ceci derrière toutes ces vestes et ces chemises oxford, Castle. C'est une honte d'avoir maintenu ça hors de ma portée." Ses mains effleurèrent doucement son torse et la friction occasionnelle du cuir sur ses pectoraux faisait bouillir son sang dans son corps.

Kate s'éloigna de son corps, et il ressentit subitement le manque de sa chaleur et de ses lèvres contre lui. Elle retira sa veste et retira violemment son débardeur. Les yeux de Castle s'obscurcirent de désir et il la dévisagea sans retenue, un gémissement sortant de ses lèvres.

La peau douce et soyeuse de Kate contrastait avec son soutien gorge de cuir noir qui couvrait sa poitrine. Elle était juste en bottes et pantalon de cuir. Le cœur de Castle menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique et son sang se ruait dans ses extrémités. Devant lui se tenait l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Kate plaça ses bottes sur la hanche gauche de Castle ; elle descendit doucement la fermeture le long de son mollet. Elle descendit son pantalon et découvrit une jarretière noire en cuir avec un string assorti. Castle lutta pour se retenir.

"M. Castle je pense que vous avez été un mauvais, mauvais garçon" tandis qu'elle frottait son corps contre le sien. Castle trembla et se rua à son contact voulant la sentir contre lui.

"Vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à être sage M. Castle, ou je vais devoir vous punir." Le scintillement dans ses yeux fit temporairement perdre à Castle le fil de ses pensées. Elle atteignit sa tête, attrapa une mèche de cheveux de sa tête, et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle le dévora avec avidité, et commença à le mordiller, l'embrasser et le mordre. Castle gémit lourdement découvrant un côté de Kate qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle se retourna et pressa ses fesses contre lui.

"Oh mon dieu Castle, I want you so bad", grogna Kate alors qu'elle le sentait fermement contre elle.

Kate se retourna et commença à retirer le pantalon de Castle et son boxer. Ses yeux détaillèrent son corps musclé et elle sentit son désir bouillir en elle. Elle sentait la tentions en elle, ses seins devenant plus durs et une chaleur familière naissant entre ses jambes. Ses doigts l'entourèrent et elle commença à le pomper. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit, "Ferme tes yeux Castle et imagine à quel point ça serait mieux si s'étaient mes lèvres entourées autour de toi".

Castle ferma ses yeux et entendit un bruissement, et ne ressentit plus les doigts de Kate atour de lui. Il sentit sa respiration contre ses testicules et le doux toucher de sa langue dessus, les prenant en bouche. Ses lèvres humides le léchant lui causant de murmurer son nom comme dans une prière.

Elle le prit doucement dans sa bouche, prenant le bout et entourant sa langue autour de cet endroit sensible. Ses mains travaillaient ses testicules, et doucement elle le prit au dont de sa gorge. Les jambes de Castle flanchèrent un instant. Le grognement qui lui échappa était purement animal. Ses hanches buttèrent dans sa bouche. Il avait instinctivement envie de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour la guider, mais ses mains étaient liées. Sa frustration grandit tout comme son désir.

Elle attrapa son postérieur musclé plantant ses ongles dans ses fesses et le guida frénétiquement en et hors de sa bouche. Aussi vite qu'elle commença, elle retira assez loin qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Les yeux de Castle étaient sombres comme un animal en cage. Il avait totalement le contrôle ne souhaitant que la consommer.

Kate se leva devant lui et commença à se toucher. "Tu veux ça Castle?"Ses doigts pressant sa poitrine brutalement. Elle gémit et écarta ses jambes pour qu'il voit. Son autre main se nicha entre ses jambes et retira son string. Il regarda les doigts de Kate disparaître dans son intimité.

"Oh mon dieur je suis si mouillée bébé. Mon dieu, c'est tellement bon", dit-elle alors que sa tête allait en arrière, ses yeux fermés. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement son point sensible, et il pouvait entendre les bruits alors qu'elle se touchait. Castle pouvait entendre les gémissements alors que Kate s'activait autour de son point sensible. Alors qu'elle se sentait prête à exploser elle retira ses doigts et les plaça devant ses lèvres, déroulant sa langue pour en sucer un. Les yeux de Castle sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites. "Tu en veux, Rick?"

Kate frotta son corps contre le sien, l'effleurant encore et encore. Elle l'embrassais et glissait ses doigts humides autour de sa lèvre inférieur, puis l'embrassait avec force mettant ses doigts entre leurs lèvres. Castles lécha et mordit ses doigts, son odeur et son goût le mettant en transe.

"Libère moi Kate! Maintenant Kate!", grogna-t-il alors qu'il l'embrassait.

Kate voulait Castle au moins au tant qu'il la voulait. Ses mains touchèrent et taquinèrent tout son corps. La douleur entre ses jambes la consumait. Elle défit les menottes alors qu'elle le suppliait de lui faire l'amour.

A peine libéré des menottes, Castle se rua sur elle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena vers la moto, qu'ils avaient masqué derrière un buisson avant que tout ceci ne commence.

Il la déposa contre la selle avec son fessier musclé lui faisant face. Il toucha ses fesses et admira son corps contre la moto, avant de se placer à son entrée et la pénétra avec force.

Elle gémit lourdement alors qu'il la remplissait puis sortait pour qu'elle le réclame. Il chercha et trouva son point sensible, le pinçant entre ses doigts. Kate glapit et vint fort contre lui, ses muscles se resserrant ses muscles autour de lui. Kate ne gémissait plus, elle criait littéralement son nom d'extase, lui ordonnant d'aller plus vite et plus fort, alors qu'il continuer de pomper en elle. Quelques mouvements plus tard il gémissait son nom et se vidait en elle, retombant contre son dos.

Castle se releva et la prit dans ses bras. "C'était incroyable ; il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'on vient de faire. Tu es la femme la plus sexy en vie Katherine Beckett, et tu es toute à moi". Il sourit alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau possessivement.

Castle la regarda et puis jeta un coup d'œil à la moto sournoisement. Il regarda son corps parcouru par la sueur, ses cheveux ébouriffés de leur session, l'image était trop belle pour la laisser aller. Il sourit mystérieusement alors qu'il la mettait contre la moto de nouveau.

"Tu es prêt pour le round deux Writer-boy?" sourit-elle sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas être prêt maintenant, mais toujours prête à essayer.

"Oh non, mais ce moment doit être immortalisé, Kate". Il chercha son pantalon et prit son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Oh non Castle, il n'y a pas moyen que tu immortalises ceci sur ton téléphone portable."

"Je ferai en sorte que ce soit bon pour toi Kate. Ferme tes yeux. Maintenant imagine toi assise sur ton Harley, les jambes écartées alors que je te lèche, te pince, te suce et te doigte. Laisse moi t'avoir Kate?" Il passe sa main entre ses jambes et elle est à nouveau détrempée, il fait courir un de ses doigts sur son point sensible enflé. Il sait qu'il l'a quand il l'entend gémir contre sa bouche.

"Maintenant assieds toi sur cette Harley, Kate et laisse moi avoir ce souvenir."

Kate s'assied sur la Harley ; son corps quémandant son toucher, sa langue. A ce point elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il continue à la toucher. Elle s'allonge et place une main entre ses jambes et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Castle réalise une série de photo avant de laisser son appareil et plonge entre ses jambes pour son festin.

Sa dernière pensée avant qu'elle perde le contrôle est...ils vont être en retard pour son père.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Kate savait qu'ils seraient en retard pour aller chez son père. Elle l'appela et lui dit qu'ils avaient pris du retard, et cela ne sembla pas poser de problème à son père.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la maison, descendirent de la moto et la mirent dans l'allée. La maison était de type coloniale, blanche avec les volets noirs. Il y avait un jardin bien entretenu avec des buissons et des fleurs.

Castle essayait d'imaginer une jeune Kate courant dans ce jardin. Il pouvait la voir vêtue de jeans et une natte dans les cheveux alors qu'elle grimpait au grand chêne sur le côté de la maison. Kate fit glisser sa main dans celle de Castle.

"Es-tu prêt Castle?" Elle le regarda et plaça un baiser sur sa joue.

"Oui, allons-y je veux tout entendre à propos de toi grandissant ici."Le visage de Castle était émerveillé à l'idée d'apprendre des choses à son sujets. Elle sourit et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte.

Kate frappa gentiment et ouvrit la porte appelant son père. "Papa, nous sommes là."

"Katie, je suis si content que tu sois venue pour une visite. J'aime quand ma fille favorite me rend visite", dit-il alors qu'il la serrait contre lui pour une embrassade. Peu importe si elle vieillissait, lorsque son papa la portait comme ça elle avait l'impression d'avoir 8 ans à nouveau et il était son preux chevalier.

"Papa, je suis ta seule fille", ria-t-elle, le serrant une dernière fois avant de le laisser.

"C'est juste un détail technique", lui répondit-il dans un clin d'œil.

"Hey Rick, comment allez vous? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène tous les deux ici?" Kate n'avait jamais amené personne, venant seule lui rendre visite depuis la mort de sa mère. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et les invita à entrer dans le salon.

"Je vais bien Monsieur", répondit Castle serrant sa main. Jim leur dit de s'asseoir et repéra tout de suite leurs mains entrelacées, et leur proximité.

"Bien, papa je voulais te dire en personne que Rick et moi sortons officiellement ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que tu ouvres le journal et me voies dans les pages people un jour."

"Katie, je suis si content pour vous. Alors vous deux avez finalement admis, il était temps", ria-t-il tout bas.

"Papa?", dit Kate le regardant de manière interrogative.

"Ma chérie, tu es certainement une détective extraordinaire, mais quand il s'agit de voir ce qu'il y a juste devant toi. Disons que tu peux être têtue et aveugle. As-tu lu ces Nikki Heat car c'est plutôt évident."

"Papa! Comment peux-tu dire ça?", demanda-t-elle feignant d'être offensée.

"Katie, Castle est le premier homme que tu amène ici. Depuis deux ans, à chaque visite ou appel que nous avons, il y a une anecdote à propos de Castle. Il est passé de ton ombre ennuyeuse à une personne faisant partie de ta vie. Tu as juste ouvert les yeux et l'as vu, chérie". Jim se pencha et plaça sa main sur son genou. "Je suis si heureux pour toi, Katie."

"Je ne t'ai pas vu si heureuse et vivante depuis que ta mère est décédée. Merci pour ça Castle", dit Jim sérieusement la voix pleine d'émotion.

Castle se contenta de sourire, il n'avait rien à dire. A ses yeux il n'avait rien fait de particulier.

"Je sais que nous allons sortir, mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions parler et être plus à l'aise ici. Donc, qui est prêt pour le déjeuner et après j'ai préparer des photos et des histoires que vous devez entendre Castle." Jim tendit sa main vers Kate et les amena à la cuisine. "Je ne suis pas un cuistot, donc sandwich et soupe constituent le menu du jour."

"C'est parfait", répondit Castle.

Le déjeuner était agréable. Castle et Kate racontèrent à Jim quelques singeries de Ryan et Esposito au travail. Jim adorait apprendre des choses sur la vie de Kate. C'était une des rares choses dont il n'était pas privé. Kate ne partageait pas tant d'habitude sur son travail avec lui, donc il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. C'était bon d'apprendre que Kate s'était fait une famille autour d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Kate et Castle insistèrent pour ranger eux-mêmes après. Quand ils eurent fini il retournèrent dans le salon. Kate prit la main de Castle et alla avec lui sur le canapé. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, elle se rapprocha de lui et continua à tenir sa main. Castle était étonnement surpris de cette manifestation extérieure d'affection. Jim disparut dans une autre pièce, et revint avec une boîte. Kate sourit lorsqu'elle la vit.

A l'intérieur de cette boîte il y avait l'enfance de Kate. Jim l'ouvrit et il y avait un dessin avec une famille, un chien et un chat.

"Katie avait dessiné ceci au jardin d'enfants. Elle en était si fière. Quand elle est revenue à la maison elle le serrait dans ses petites mains. Elle avait montré maman, papa, soi-même, "Rolf" le chien et "Meow" le chat. La seule chose erronée est que nous n'avions pas d'animaux, et quand nous lui avions dit, elle avait répondu que nous devions y remédier, et nous avait donné l'adresse de la fourrière."

Castle la regarda et ria. "Donc à 5 ans elle était déjà autoritaire et contrôlant?", dit-il lui donnant un petit coup avec son épaule.

"Il a tout compris, Katie." Kate sourit d'un radieux sourire qui éclairerait une pièce. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père accepter un homme depuis l'école élémentaire.

Castle chercha dans la boîte et sortit un bulletin de classe. C'était celui de Kate en quatrième année. Castle l'ouvrit et fut tout de suite impressionné. Cela aurait pu être un bulletin d'Alexis. Dans chaque classe elle avait un A. Ses efforts pour passer les classes étaient parfaits. Les commentaires des professeurs comprenaient : un plaisir à l'avoir en classe. Très motivante. Fantastique élève.

"Kate était une étudiante d'honneur jusqu'à sa dernière année de lycée. Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et passait des heures s'assurant que ses devoirs étaient parfaitement faits. Elle a commencé à lire à l'âge de 4 ans. Elle ne voulait pas attendre qu'on lise pour elle. Elle a commencé à lire et ne s'est jamais arrêtée. Au cours moyen elle avait lu "Orgeuils et Préjugés" et bien d'autres classiques. Puis elle a trouvé vos livres et ne les a jamais laissés. Elle en avait un en main tout le temps."

Jim s'arrêta de parler quand il vit le regard sur le visage de Kate. Castle regardait Kate avec intensité, mais elle baissait les yeux, se masquant derrière ses cheveux. Jim était confus.

"Tu prenais mes livres partout? Kate, quand as tu commencé à lire mes lèvres?" Castle posa un doigt sur son menton et releva son visage pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Les yeux de Kate étaient humides de larmes.

"Katie? Tu ne lui as pas dit n'est-ce pas?" Jim se sentait horrible. "Peut être que je devrai vous laisser un moment tous les deux." Jim se leva et alla dans la cuisine.

"Kate, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Castle préoccupé. Il ne comprenait pas quel était le problème à ce qu'elle lise ses livres.

"Castle, si jamais tu dis à qui que ce soit ce que je vais te dire, je te tuerai réellement. Tu comprendre?" Castle secoua la tête et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

"Ma mère aimait tes livres. Elle avait essayé de me les faire lire, mais j'étais méfiante à l'époque. Elle m'avait dit que je les aimerai, mais je refusais de les lires. Après le meurtre j'ai pris un des libres, et je l'ai lu en une nuit. J'ai pris tous les livres de toi qu'elle avait. Castle, tes livres sont ce qui m'ont gardé sur terre après sa mort. Ils apportent le sentiment de justice à tes lecteurs. Ils m'ont donné de l'espoir. La seule justice que je cherchais en devenant une flic. J'ai lu tes livres encore et encore. Je les achetais dès lors sortie. J'ai même attendu des heures dans une file d'attente et tu as dédicacé un de mes livres."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir taquiné Kate. Je ne savais pas." Castle se sentait petit."

"Non Castle, j'avais cette image idéalisée de toi. Quand je t'ai rencontré, c'était la descente aux enfers. Doucement j'ai eu à connaître le vrai et les livres prenaient un sens différent. Oui Castle, je consulte même ton site web, je le fais depuis des années."

Castle la prit dans ses bras. Il était déjà dans sa vie avant même qu'il ne la rencontre. Kate Beckett avait eu besoin de lui et il avait été quelque chose de positif dans sa vie.

"Je t'aime Kate", murmura Castle dans ses cheveux. Kate le regarda lui et son regard océan sans fin pendant une seconde.

"Castle..." murmura-t-elle, touchant son visage et l'approchant d'elle. Elle effleurant ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant un moment.

"Kate, je sais que je n'aurai pas du le dire. S'il te plaît ne t'enfuis pas. Je t'ai aimé depuis tant de temps, que ça m'a semblé normal. Je t'ai aimé depuis si longtemps..."

"Sshh Castle, c'est bon...je sais. Je ne vais nulle part. Je veux que l'on parle de ceci quand nous rentrerons à la maison." Ses doigts retraçaient doucement les traits anxieux de son visage. Elle se perdait dans ses yeux et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle sut qu'elle l'aimait en retour.

Kate embrassa Castle bruyamment. "Allez viens rappelons mon père avant qu'il ne pense que je t'ai tué et dissimulé le corps."

"Papa, tu peux revenir, tout va bien."

"Je suis désolé Katie. Je pensais que tu lui avais déjà dit." Jim pouvait savoir à quel point sa fille tenait à cet homme. C'était évident pour quiconque passait un temps en leur présence, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le moment de gêne passa et ils reprirent les vieilles histoires.

"Oh Castle, est-ce que Katie vous a déjà dit comment j'ai rencontré sa maman?" Les yeux de Jim scintillaient alors qu'il était prêt à raconter l'histoire. Il se demandait si ces deux là verraient les similitudes.

Kate avait entendu cette histoire un million de fois. C'était une histoire d'amour qu'elle avait toujours pensé unique ; ses parents avaient tout eu. Castle s'enfonça plus dans le canapé et posa son bras derrière le sofa, Kate s'installa contre lui pour entendre une histoire qu'elle adorait. A ce moment moment elle pensait que la vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

"Quand Katie avait 4 ans, elle demandait que nous lui racontions comment nous nous étions rencontrés, comme histoire du soir. Elle était une petite romantique. Elle croyait toujours aux princesses et à leurs galants princes. Elle aimait la gaieté."

"Papa, nous devons tous grandir." Kate soupira pensant à l'innocence de ces années, et à quel point la simplicité de sa vie passée lui manquait.

"Katie, tu as grandi trop vite. Tu étais toujours en train d'essayer de prouver quelque chose à quelqu'un. Et si ce n'était pas à quelqu'un d'autre, tu te le prouvais à toi même. Puis après que ta mère soit assassinée, tu es devenue l'adulte dans cette famille, mais ceci est une autre histoire."

Jim prit une grande inspiration et commença leur histoire.

"Johanna et moi étions collègues. Je pensais qu'elle était la plus belle femme au monde. On se disait bonjour plutôt froidement au départ. Lorsqu'elle souriait j'avais l'impression que le soleil brillait pour la première fois. Avec le temps on passait plus de temps ensemble à parler, puis nous avons déjeuné de temps en temps ensemble. J'ai commencé à lui amener son café le matin, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle avait une addiction au café. Elle semblait toujours avoir une tasse de café avec elle."

Castle regarda Kate et s'éclaircit la gorge, lui laissant qu'elle était tout à fait comme sa maman à ce niveau là. Il aimait cette histoire et lui rappelait un autre couple qu'il connaissait. Il se pencha et embrassa son front tendrement. Kate se lova contre lui et se sentait entourée et contente. Elle prit son bras atour d'elle.

"J'ai commencé à me montrer tôt au travail juste pour lui apporter son café et pour voler quelques minutes de conversation avec elle avant que d'autres personnes arrivent. Elle était toujours la première au bureau. J'ai appris beaucoup à son sujet durant ces minutes, et après je retournais à mon bureau et écrivais les détails. D'abord, se fut son anniversaire, sa fleur favorite, finalement ses restaurants préférés, j'apprenais autant que je pouvais pour une utilisation future."

Jim s'arrêta une seconde, pensant à ces moments si lointains, et ses yeux se voilèrent. On pouvait y voir l'admiration qu'il avait toujours pour sa femme, même après si longtemps.

"Nous sommes devenus amis et avons commencé à faire des choses ensembles. J'avais envie de la serrer contre moi et de l'aimer chaque minute et lui tordre le cou la minute suivante. Nous allions faire des promenades à vélo dans le parc, allions dans les musées, voir des films, à la plage, et tout ce que vous pouvez penser nous le faisions. Chaque seconde passée avec elle était un cadeau pour moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une telle femme voudrait un jour quelqu'un comme moi comme petit ami et encore moins mari. Juste être avec elle me rendait heureux. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour quiconque avant elle."

Le visage de Castle esquissait un sourire alors qu'il regardait Jim. Il savait exactement ce que Jim évoquait ; il se rappelait les fois où Kate était partie avec un autre que lui, parce qu'il ne pensait pas la mériter. Parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait."

"Pendant trois ans je l'ai regardée travailler avec acharnement. Elle était tellement déterminée à aider les autres. Elle est sortie avec plusieurs hommes, et chaque fois qu'elle le faisait mon cœur se brisait, mais aucun d'eux ne restait longtemps. Les gens parlaient du coup de foudre, mais avec nous c'était plutôt un lent feu. Il m'a fallu trois ans pour me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux d'elle."

Castle interrogea Jim Beckett du regard. Jim le regarda également et lui sourit légèrement, un regard avisé. Jim savait...il savait qu'il était amoureux de sa fille depuis un moment. Il était en train de lui dire qu'il comprenait. Castle lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait reçu le message 5 sur 5.

"J'ai finalement eu le cran de lui demander de sortir avec moi et elle m'a regardé et dit qu'il était temps, car si j'avais attendu plus longtemps elle m'aurait demandé. Une semaine après je l'ai invitée et dit que je l'aimais. Elle m'a regardé et dit je sais. Après avoir regardé au loin elle m'a fait un clin d'œil. Elle a mis quelques jours à me le dire en retour."

Tous rirent. Kate et sa mère avaient tellement de similitudes, mais sur un point elle différait. Kate ne lui aurait jamais demander de sortir pour un vrai rencard.

"Six mois après finalement eu le cran de lui demander à sortir, je la demandais en mariage. Nous faisions une promenade dans le parc, c'était un de ses endroits préférés pour se relaxer. Nous avons déjeuner dans le parc et écouté de la musique d'un concert en plein air non loin. Je l'ai laissée ouvrir le panier avec dedans un lilas violet dans une boite. La bague était accrochée au ruban rouge autour. A peine je prenais le lilas et lui présentais elle avait vu la bague."

Jim prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ceci à personne, même Johanna, mais j'étais terrifié qu'elle dise "non" même là. Je m'étais préparé à l'hypothèse dans laquelle elle me dirait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Au lieu de ça elle m'a regardé dans les yeux en me disant "es-tu enfin en train de me demander en mariage?"."

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Est-ce que toutes les femmes Beckett sont si autoritaires que ces deux là?" demanda Castle à Jim, désignant Beckett.

"Oh Rick tu n'as pas idée dans quoi tu t'es engagé", dit-il en riant comme Kate ne l'avait pas vu rire depuis si longtemps. Cela réchauffait son cœur de voir son père évoquer sa mère sans tristesse dans sa voix.

"Pas besoin de dire qu'elle a dit oui, et une petite année plus tard nous étions mariés. Comme tous les couples mariés nous avions nos hauts et nos bas, mais on avait toujours su que nous traverserions ces moments car nous nous aimions."

"Deux années plus tard Johanna donnait naissance à notre Katie. Je ne pense pas qu'on soit jamais prêts à être parents. Nous avons lutté avec un certain nombre de choses, mais Katie était un bon bébé. Tout cela a été trop rapide et puis tout est parti."

La pièce devint soudainement silencieuse. Les yeux de Jim se floutèrent et sa voix s'altéra alors qu'il ressentait de nouveau la perte de sa femme.

"Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour avoir une minute de ce temps de nouveau. On pense qu'on a tout le temps, mais personne ne sait." Jim s'était arrêté de les regarder et il avait sa tête dans ses mains.

"Daddy." Kate se leva du canapé et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé "daddy" depuis des années, mais il était son "daddy" à ce moment, et elle était sa précieuse enfant. Elle l'enserra dans ses bras et ils partagèrent leur peine et leur perte. "Je t'aime papa."

"Je t'aime aussi, Katie." Il lui donna une autre forte embrassade. Cela lui faisait du bien de tenir sa fille encore.

Castle les regarda et allait se lever pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

"Assieds toi Castle, tu ne vas nulle part", lui dit Kate le surprenant. Elle se détacha de son père et se tourna pour les voir tous les deux. Elle se saisit de leurs mains, les caressant gentiment. "Peut être que toi et Castle devriez avoir une longue discussion sur comment faire les choses bien papa."

Avec ceci Kate alla vers la cuisine et dit, "Je pense que nous avons besoin d'une glace après ça, vous venez les gars?" Elle arrêta de flâner et entra dans la cuisine.

Castle était debout regardant les yeux écarquillés dans la direction où Kate venait de disparaître. Il se retourna vers Jim et éleva un sourcil interrogatif. "Vient-elle juste de vous demander de m'apprendre comment la demander en mariage?"

Jim rigola, "Oh mon cher garçon, tu es en route pour la course de ta vie. Profite de chaque moment. Katie est tellement comme sa mère ; bien que son cœur ait été brisé tellement de fois et qu'il soit plus difficile à atteindre. Quelque part c'est de ma faute à cause de ce qui est arrivé après l'assassinat de Johanna. Je n'ai pas à te dire à quel point elle est spéciale, je le vois dans les yeux, et je le lis dans tes livres. S'il te plaît contente toi de l'aimer et de prendre soin d'elle comme elle le mérite."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Si elle me laisse faire, je compte m'assurer qu'elle soit réellement heureuse", dit Castle alors qu'ils arrivaient tous deux dans la cuisine et que Kate venait de sortir la crème glacée du congélateur.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le reste de leur visite passa rapidement et ils partagèrent plus de souvenirs en mangeant une glace. Après que tout soit rangé dans le lave vaisselle ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Kate et Castle dirent au revoir à Jim, l'invitant à venir au loft dîner de temps en temps.

Castle alla vers Jim et lui tendit sa main. "Merci Monsieur pour cette belle journée. J'ai l'impression de mieux la connaître maintenant." Jim serra sa main.

"Je t'en prie Rick. Prends soin de Katie et n'abandonne pas, elle restera." Castle commença à aller vers la moto laissant à Kate et son papa un moment d'intimité.

Kate embrassa son père sur la joue et l'étreignit. C'était bon de sentir ses bras autour d'elle et de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour lui.

"Merci papa", dit-elle. "J'ai eu une belle journée. C'était bon de partager ceci ensemble avec Castle."

"Je t'en prie, Katie. Garde le celui-là. C'est un sentimental et il t'aime tellement. Il t'aime depuis longtemps, crois-moi." Kate regarda son pair avec un regard interrogatif.

"Prends ceci de quelqu'un qui est déjà passé par là Katie. Ce garçon est amoureux de toi depuis un long moment. Tous ceux qui t'aiment l'ont vu. Crois-moi, un père le sait. Ne fais pas la même erreur que ta mère et moi. Ne perds pas une minute."

Kate le pressa de nouveau avant de partir.

"Allez Castle, rentrons à la maison" dit Kate en rejoignant sa moto et le serrant dans ses bras.

"C'était pour quoi?" demanda Castle alors qu'il mettait son casque.

"Juste pour être toi, Castle. Juste pour être toi." Elle lui sourit faisant briller ses yeux.

Ils quittèrent l'allée et prirent la direction de la ville. Environ 20 minutes après le départ de la maison de son père Kate coupa à travers champ. Elle enleva son casque et fit signe à Castle de faire la même chose. Kate descendit de la moto et attendit Castle.

"Hey Castle, aide moi à bouger la moto de la route?" lui demanda-t-elle. Castle n'est pas sûr de ses intentions, mais il fait ce qu'elle lui a demandé. Une fois la moto hors de portée, Kate entrelace ses doigts aux siens et l'amène vers le champ.

"Kate qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demande Castle alors qu'une curiosité enfantine s'empare de lui.

"Je suis venue ici plusieurs fois avec ma mère. Je veux partager ça avec toi Castle." Les yeux de Kate scintillent comme les étoiles au dessus d'eux. Tout à coup elle baisse ses genoux et s'installe, il la suit. Elle s'allonge et désigne l'endroit à côté d'elle.

"Castle, s'il te plait allonge toi côté de moi" lui demande-t-elle.

Castle fait ce qu'elle demande. Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne. Ils restent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans rien se dire.

"Quand j'étais petite ma mère m'amenaient ici et me parlait de la vie. Mon grand-père était très malade et elle me préparait à ce qu'il s'en aille. On s'allongeait ici et elle me montrait les étoiles. On trouvait des formes comme tu le fais avec les nuages. Puis elle m'a montré l'étoile polaire, la Grande et la Petite Ourse. Elle me disait que personne ne connaissait l'immensité du ciel, et que quand quelqu'un s'en allait il était là quelque part. Les personnes que nous aimions pouvaient observer celles qu'elles avaient laissées sur terre."

Castle la regarda et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il ne dit rien la laissant continuer.

"Je voulais m'arrêter ici ce soir et regarder encore et me rappeler que ma maman est toujours là haut à me regarder. Je voulais qu'elle voit que je suis heureuse, Castle." Elle renifla avant de continuer encore. "J'espère ne pas la décevoir."

Castle laissa échapper un soupir. "Tu ne le fais pas. Kate Beckett ta mère serait fière de tout ce que tu as fait et accompli."

Castle se tourna de sorte à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il se servit d'un doigt pour mettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, puis posa son doigt sous son menton. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.

"Hey Castle, tu veux regarder un film et dîner chez moi? Je peux même te laisser choisir le film." Elle dit ceci comme un encouragement. Elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle, mais n'avait aucune intention de renvoyer Castle chez lui. Il sourit alors qu'il prenait son téléphone pur envoyer à Alexis un message. Après un moment ils retournèrent à la moto et repartirent en direction de la maison. Sur la route du retour Castle continua l'exploration de son corps de ses doigts. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à son appartement la tension sexuelle était à son paroxysme.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur, Castle l'amena dans un coin, attrapa ses cuisses et installa ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la percuta et grogna dans son cou alors qu'il la pinçait, "Après ton petit jeu ce matin je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de retirer avec hâte ce cuir de toi, te faire crier mon nom." Il la percuta encore sauvagement et que les portes s'ouvrirent il s'écarta d'elle et alla vers sa porte. Il l'avait laissée là, ébahie.

Elle alla vers sa porte et à la minute où elle la traversait il la plaqua au mur. Il prit ses mains et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il l'embrassait affamé. Il libéra ses mains et puis commença à retirer ses vêtements.

"Tu es tellement attirante en cuir Kate. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es sexy enfourchant cette fichue moto avec ceci sur toi? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'était dur de ne pas avoir de pensées impures à ton sujet devant ton père?" Il avait besoin de toucher sa peau alors qu'il retirait rapidement son débardeur par dessus sa tête.

Il tourna autour de son épaule nue, laissant ses dents traîner le long de cette courbe et lissa avec sa longue. Il se déplaça jusqu'à sn cou et traça un sillon de baisers brûlants jusqu'au à sa poitrine. Castle pouvait voir sa respiration irrégulière et il la percuta de ses hanches de nouveau. Elle déplaça ses bras à nouveau autour de son cou et l'attira plus près de son corps. Il continua d'embrasser la zone entre ses seins, laissant sa barbe frotter contre elle. La rugosité de son visage l'excitait encore plus.

Castle laissa ses yeux traîner sur elle. Ses seins étaient tendus et ses tétons fermes. Il les prit en main et elle inspira fortement. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide alors qu'il la caressait et faisait tourner ses doigts autour d'elle. Puis il prit un téton dans sa bouche et le suça avec avidité. Ses jambes étaient faibles alors elle prenait appui sur ses épaules.

Elle l'attira à lui de ses mains alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et fit rouler sa veste sur ses épaules. Il laissa sa veste tomber. Kate inclina sa tête, prit une profonde inspiration et fit passer son polo par dessus sa tête, le laissant rejoindre sa veste au sol. Elle le regarda déglutir. Kate Beckett se pencha et pressa sa bouche sur cette peau exposée. Sa respiration siffla entre ses dents alors qu'elle glissait délibérément sur son torse et percutait ses hanches contre lui.

Elle étalait ses paumes sur son torse nu, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Ses pectoraux étaient fermes d'excitation alors qu'elle s'approchait, mordant doucement un téton comme il l'avait fait. Ses paumes le parcouraient et elle laissait trainer ses ongles ce qui l'amenait à serrer fortement ses hanches de ses mains.

"Castle, emmène moi au lit", implora-t-elle. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit.

A partir d'ici, cela ne prit pas longtemps. Ils ne pensaient qu'à respirer et sentir l'autre. Le bout de ses doigts dansait sur sa poitrine. Elle gémit et tout à coup prit entre ses dents sa lèvres inférieur, sa langue donnant à présent des coups rapides dans son cou.

Les doigts de Castle tracèrent des lignes le long de son corps et il ressentit son excitation du bout de ses doigts. Un doigt humide posé sur son point sensible provoqua chez Kate un puits de lumière avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Elle geignit alors que ses hanches se secouaient contre ses mains.

"S'il te plait Castle, j'ai besoin de toi", murmura-t-elle.

Castle changea de place et bougea d'une lenteur affolante le long de son corps, taquinant sa poitrine avec sa langue, plantant des baisers ouverts sur son ventre. Il s'arrêta alors que son corps atteignait le bas du lit. Il en descendit, afin d'être agenouillé au sol. Doucement il plaça ses longues et fines jambes sur ses épaules, sa tête se blottissant entre elles. Ses jambes bougèrent sur ses cuisses pour finir par reposer sur ses hanches. Jetant un coup d'œil à elle, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle le regardait intensément.

Elle faisait reposer le haut de son corps sur ses coudes, ses cheveux ébouriffés couvrant son visage. Il lécha ses lèvres avant de descendre sa bouche vers son endroit le plus sensible. Sa tête bascula immédiatement en arrière d'extase alors que ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps autour d'elle. Sa langue bougeait à son propre rythme, plongeant en elle, alors qu'il s'émerveillait de son goût délicieux. Les mains de Kate étaient refermées sur son cuir chevelu alors que la chaleur montait en elle. Il sentit ses hanches se mouvoir, mais essaya de contrôler les mouvement de son corps alors que sa langue était contre elle.

"Merde, Rick!" haleta Kate, ses yeux se fermant à la sensation de sa bouche qui semblait à présent lui envoyer des vagues de plaisir de ses jambes jusqu'à ses orteils. Elle n'avait plus de contrôle sur son corps. "Oh mon dieu, Castle."

Castle gémit contre elle au son de son nom échappant ses lèvres, créant encore plus de délicieuses sensations entre ses jambes.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et poussa Castle sur son dos et se saisit de sa virilité pulsante. Il gémit alors qu'elle commençait à le caresser de haut en bas. Alors qu'elle continuait ceci elle se déplaça pour l'enfourcher, elle se positionna au-dessus de sa virilité, ses jambes entourant ses hanches. Elle commença à descendre sur lui, bougeant terriblement et délicieusement doucement au-dessus de lui, le faisant naviguer doucement.

Ses mains parcoururent ses hanches, la guidant alors qu'elle bougeait au-dessus de lui. Elle commença à accélérer l'allure alors qu'il déplaçait une de ses mains en direction de ses seins, massant et pinçant ses tétons, la faisant gémir et bouger plus énergiquement. Son autre main, était positionnée entre eux deux, cherchant son point sensible de son pouce. Il savait qu'elle allait venir vite et fortement à ce rythme.

Kate continua à bouger au-dessus de lui, et il regarda son visage qui se tendait de plaisir. "Viens pour moi Kate", murmura-t-il. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, sa bouche légèrement ouverte et elle le conduisait à un rythme effréné. Elle coulissait sur lui encore plus rapidement alors qu'elle approchait de son orgasme.

Castle bougea pour s'asseoir, la prenant dans une position assise et la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Torse contre torse, ses seins poussaient contre lui. Elle continua à bouger au-dessus de lui, et Castle commença à aller à sa rencontre de ses hanches.

Son odeur subtile autour d'elle, leur rythme devint encore plus rapide et vigoureux. En quête d'accomplissement, de se perdre l'un dans l'autre.

La plaisante chaleur augmentant entre ses jambes s'intensifia encore, sa respiration altérée au fond de sa gorge. Elle pouvait tout sentir - ses muscles se bloquant d'anticipation, les sensations qui la parcourait chaque fois qu'il allait en elle, les sillons de sueur couvrant leurs corps collés.

Pourtant rien n'égalait le sentiment de lui frissonnant finalement dans ses bras, gémissant sa libération contre son oreille. Son monde entier explosa. Explosant contre lui dans des vagues si puissantes qu'elle pouvait entendre le son de son propre pouls tonner dans ses oreilles.

Enserrés dans les bras de l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant et haletants, Castle remit gentiment ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et entoura ses bras autour d'elle la rapprochant encore plus. Castle allait parler et Kate plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle berça sa tête dans ses mains et se perdit immédiatement dans la profondeur du bleu de ses yeux. Elle pensa à elle même, comment elle en était arrivée ici et ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mériter? Elle plaça de doux et tendres baiser sur son visage et ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi, Castle", murmura-t-elle. "Et depuis un moment". Elle le sentit sourire contre elle alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Richard Castle était sans voix pour le moment mais elle le sentait...elle savait qu'il était son "seul et unique".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Avec sa tête sur ton torse, et son bras dangereusement proche de ses meilleurs atouts, Kate étira son corps le long de lui. Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait vouloir, aimer et avoir autant besoin d'un homme. Elle ferma les yeux et huma son odeur ; elle ne semblait pouvoir s'en rassasier. Elle ancra sa jambe par dessus la sienne et doucement frotta contre sa cuisse, savourant le bas gémissement qui lui échappa dans son sommeil.

"Hey beauté endormie, si tu veux économiser de l'eau et peut être me rejoindre sous la douche, ça sera avant que tout le monde soit levé", murmura-t-elle dans son oreille avant de sucer son lobe dans sa bouche et de le mordiller. Castle grogna envers elle et pivota de façon à la plaquer en dessous de lui, il dévora avidement son cou.

"Quelqu'un s'est réveillé affamé aujourd'hui", gloussa Kate. "Castle si tu continues ça nous n'irons jamais jusqu'à la douche". Elle était déjà excitée avant qu'il soit réveillé, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était prêt contre elle.

"Les douches sont démodées. Un mâle à l'odeur un peu rude ne tuera personne", marmonna Castle alors qu'il commençait à embrasser passionnément sa poitrine. Kate haleta lorsqu'il prit un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et enroula sa langue autour de lui. Elle bougea contre lui alors qu'il la touchait, et qu'il rencontrait son humidité. Ses doigts dansèrent dans de précis cercles sur son point sensible et elle se brisa plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne la laisse venir.

Kate atteignit sa virilité et s'en saisit de sa main, le caressant doucement de haut en bas, le taquinant. Castle écarta ses jambes de ses siennes et entra vigoureusement en elle. Il lui donna quelques secondes pour s'habituer à lui et commença à aller et venir en elle. Ses gémissements résonnaient dans son corps alors qu'il augmentait sa vitesse. Leurs baisers devinrent désespérés et fougueux alors qu'ils essaient de contenir leurs gémissements.

Il sentit ses murs se contracter autour de lui alors que son orgasme frappait en vagues, et ses ongles griffaient son dos. La sensation le fit venir à sa suite la transportant littéralement alors qu'ils étaient finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Bon matin Kate", murmura Castle alors qu'il embrassait son front et puis ses lèvres.

"Un très bon matin en effet, M. Castle", lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"On ferait mieux de se laver rapidement et d'aller en bas avant que quelqu'un soit levé. Ils vont tous être affamés et vouloir petit déjeuner", dit Castle se levant et marchant avec elle vers la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard ils étaient habillés et passaient doucement devant les autres chambres, et allaient cuisiner pour leurs invités.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du bas des escaliers, Kate entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens et lui sourit. Elle regarda en direction du salon où se trouvait un immense sapin de Noël totalement décoré. Il la regarda et lui sourit également.

"C'est vraiment super d'avoir tous nos amis, et familles ici pour les vacances. Super d'avoir ce temps pour nous", dit Castle.

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je pourrai avoir tout ceci Castle. Je veux dire, j'ai une famille à nouveau. Cette chose que nous avons est le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire. Merci." Kate se tourna pour lui face et attira ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fermement contre elle. "Je t'aime Castle".

"Je t'aime, Mme. Castle", dit-il arborant un énorme sourire.

Kate et Castle aimaient recevoir tout le monde dans les Hamptons, décorant l'arbre, s'asseyant devant le feu et chantant des chansons de Noël, et étant tout simplement ensemble. C'était leur moment favori de l'année.

Kate et Castle étaient en train de cuisiner pour tout le monde. La maison était pleine. Ils l'avaient décorée depuis 11 heures. Chacun avait ajouté son propre ornement dans l'arbre, c'était une tradition initiée par Kate et Castle lors de la première année.

Alors que Castle cuisinait il la touchait dès qu'elle était à sa portée. La dernière fois elle l'avait pincé.

"Castle, regarde le bacon et laisse tes mains tranquilles", dit Kate le punissant en envoyant une cuillère en bois dans sa direction. Castle bouda et continua à cuisiner le bacon.

"Tu retires l'amusement de cuisiner. Comment se fait-il que tu ne porte pas un tablier sexy ou autre chose quand tu cuisines?" lui demanda-t-il arquant un sourcil et souriant malicieusement.

"Dans tes rêves Castle", sourit-elle sachant que ce scénario avait était joué de nombreuses fois. Elle alla vers lui et entoura ses bras autour de lui.

"Tu préfères n'avoir personne ici n'est-ce pas writer-boy?", dit-elle se saisissant de son oreille et la mordillant. Cette fois c'était important qu'il y ait tout le monde pour lui.

"Vous devriez être prudente Mme. Castle, si vous continuez ceci, le petit déjeuner sera ruiné et personne ne mangera. On y va pour le round deux?" demanda Castle en éteignant le feu et déposant un baiser aromatisé au bacon sur les lèvres de Kate.

"Tu as chapardé le bacon, Castle, ce n'est pas juste. Economise en pour nous autres", dit-elle souriant et s'écartant de lui, prenant le plat de bacon avec elle. Elle ondula outrageusement des hanches pour lui alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Il secoua la tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Ils mirent la table et purent entendre du bruit à l'étage. Il y avait des gloussements et hurlements bien sûr alors qu'on entendant le crépitement de petits et de grands pieds en direction des escaliers.

Castle se tourna vers Kate et la prit dans ses bras pour les dernières secondes avant que le chaos ne commence. Il sourit alors que ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes et que leurs nez se frôlaient.

"Je t'aime Mme. Castle", sa voix débordant toujours d'amour et d'affection pour elle.

"Je t'aime writer-monkey-boy", dit-elle alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. Puis tout le monde arriva.

"Grand-père! J'ai faim!"

"Tante Kate, dis à Michael que je ne veux pas manger de beurre de cacahuète et un sandwich au vinaigre."

"Maman où sont les chaussures que tu as empruntées?"

"Ashley as-tu pris l'I-Pod d'Emma?"

"Je veux m'asseoir à côté de Papa Jim!"

"Ne me pousse pas face de cul."

"Oncle Rick, tu as fait des pancakes souriants?"

Castle et Kate regardèrent la foule venant vers eux. Ils se sourirent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et entamèrent une discussion. Ils étaient heureux, et avaient tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité, une famille, des amis qui étaient de la famille, l'amour et la santé.

Alexis et Ashley menaient la compagnie, avec leur deux fils Steven et Michael et leur fille Emma.

Lanie et Esposito suivaient avec leur fille et petite fille. Leur petite fille était le portrait craché de Lanie.

Jenny et Ryan étaient venus cette année avec leurs trois petits enfants pendant que leurs enfants étaient partis pour des vacances méritées.

Fermant le groupe il y avait Johanna qui était à l'univeristé et Nathan qui était en dernière année au lycée et toujours à la maison avec Kate et Castle. Martha et son dernier amant de l'école de théâtre et Jim Beckett prenait l'arrière du groupe.

Le petit déjeuner était un tourbillon où on se passait les plats, se servait à boire, où on rigolait, on réprimandait, où on renversait et rigolait. Tout le monde mangeait et appréciait la compagnie. Quand se fut finalement terminé, tout le monde aide et se prépara pour la journée. Castle fit tinter son verre à jus de fruit pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

"Donc qui veut faire un concours de bonhomme de neige après le petit déjeuner?" demanda Castle. Tout le monde y compris les enfants étaient excité à l'idée de participer au concours de Castle.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dans sa combinaison de neige, bottes, gants et par dessus ils coururent jusqu'au jardin. Les règles du concours stipulaient que tout le monde devait aider, et que ce n'était pas juste aux grands enfants de faire le travail. On pouvait le faire féminin ou masculin, et il pouvait ne pas ressembler au type bonhomme de neige.

Chaque famille devait en faire un, et Jim, Martha et son nouvel amant étaient les juges. Après environ trois heures de construction de bonhommes de neige, une bataille de neige fut improvisée.

Les juges regardèrent le tout avec un œil critique. Il y avait un une femme policière en neige avec un homme de neige portant un livre comme arme. Puis des supers héros glacés avec une cape, un homme sans tête dont la tête était sur le sol à côté de lui, un homme de neige qui avait l'air de conduire un cochon et finalement Voir, Entendre et Parler No Evil hommes de neige. Visiblement c'était un groupe très perturbé. Les juges firent le tour, murmurant et pointant les sculptures.

"Nous avons prit une décision ! Roulement de tambours s'il vous plaît?" annonça Jim Beckett.

Ryan, Esposito, Castle et Ashley imitèrent le bruit d'un roulement de tambours alors que les autres roulaient des yeux.

"Et le gagnant est... Voir, Entendre et Parler No evil!" dirent-ils en même temps. Alexis et son équipe courut en tirant les langues aux autres.

"Tellement mature de ta part!" hurla Castle, ce qui fit partir tout le reste du groupe dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il croisa ses bras faisant semblant d'être contrarié d'avoir perdu. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher avant de recevoir une boule de neige dans la tête.

Kate était à quelques pas de las essayant de paraître innocente, mais ressemblant plutôt au chat qui venait de manger le canari. Castle loucha sur elle et elle essaya en vain d'avoir l'air innocente et douce.

"Castle tu aurais été insupportable si on avait gagné. On l'aurait entendu pendant toute une semaine" dit Kate en rigolant alors que les autres approuvaient.

Quand tout le monde rentra à la maison on fit du chocolat chaud et des cookies au gingembre que les enfants pouvaient décorer. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à décorer, regardant des dessins animés de Noël, racontant des histoire et appréciant la compagnie des autres. Après le dîner out le monde s'assit autour de l'arbre et Castle lit "C'était la nuit avant Noël" pendant que tout le monde écoutait tranquillement. La petite fille de Lanie s'était endormie sur ses genoux suçant son pouce. Emma était collée à Johanna sur le tapis, tante et nièce ressemblant plus à petite et grande sœur. Les autres étaient éparpillés sur le sol et les canapés aimant cette tradition annuelle.

Seulement trois jours après Noël et leur grosse fête, cette année c'était aussi le 20ème anniversaire de Kate et Castle. Le temps était passé, et c'était maintenant il y a longtemps qu'une certaine détective avait demandé son aide à un certain mystérieux écrivain pour l'aider sur une affaire étrange ; le reste était leur histoire.

Cette nuit quand tout le monde fut au lit avec probablement plus d'une vision dansant dans sa tête, l'écrivain et sa muse étaient devant la porte de leur chambre. Au-dessus d'eux Castle avait placé une branche de houx.

Il se plaça derrière elle avec ses mains entourées autour de sa fine taille. Sa tête reposant sur le sommet de la sienne, sentant le shampoing à la cerise qu'elle utilisait. Castle embrassa le haut de sa tête. Kate était heureuse d'être dans ses bras et apprécia la chaleur de venant de son corps. Ils regardèrent la lune danser sur l'océan alors que les mouettes voguaient vers des destinations inconnues.

Tant d'années étaient passées et elle l'aimait et le voulait autant que dans les débuts, elle se sentait autant en sécurité qu'avant. Ils avaient parcouru un long chemin. Ils avaient résolu ensemble le meurtre de sa mère et pris l'homme qui était responsable. Il avait fini la saga des Nikki Heat avec Niki et Jameson heureux. Il avait écrit deux livres de James Bond. Il était consultant pour les films sur Nikki Heat, et écrivait actuellement une nouvelle série de livres.

Elle était devenue une détective décorée, fut promue comme la plus jeune femme capitaine dans l'histoire de la police de New York avec les honeurs d'Iron Gates, et avait trois beaux enfants et un mari aimant.

"Castle, amène moi au lit." Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à leur lit. Il retira doucement ses habits et puis les siens. Il monta sur le lit et la tira vers lui. Il l'embrassa et parcourut son corps de ses mains. Il réchauffait son cors de sa bouche. Son corps lui répondit instantanément. Alors qu'il l'amenait proche de son orgasme elle arqua son dos et son corps se tendit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, ils étaient sombres et pleins de désir et d'amour. Alors qu'elle explosait dans un million de morceaux il l'entendit murmurer...

"Oh Castle..."


End file.
